aprendiendo contigo
by tammy22
Summary: Sebastian y Dave llevan ocho años casados, Dave ses un importante empresario y sebastian dueño de la mejor firma de abogado, pero siente que algo falta en si vida,¿como reaccionara sebastian?.. baby klaine
1. Chapter 1

"El primer paso"

Nota: nada me pertenece solo la falta de ortografía, glee es de fox y R.M

Dave karosfky un hombre de 30 años, exitoso empresario casado con el abogado más sexy de new york según la revista people, Sebastián smythe de 29 años un abogado, que tiene la mejor firma de país, se casaron a la edad de 21y 22, se aman y son muy felices en su vida ,pero Dave siente que falta algo,ante pensó que solo era una idea pasajera pero desde que visito a su amigo az y su esposa que dio a luz a su segundo hijo, lo supo el quería ser padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

entramos a la casa con un poco de esa felicidad embotellada en nuestros cuerpos, Sebastián camino hacia la sala para desplomare en el sillón, de la enorme sala, vivíamos en una lujosa casa de dos pisos, con seis habitaciones, estudio, terraza, piscina, amaba su hogar pero se sentía tan vació, me acerque hasta el pequeño bar y me serví un trago, ofreciendo a mi esposo ante de tomar valor .

-seb estuve pensando- el sonrió-estuve pensando que bueno tenemos una casa amplia y yo..- el me interrumpió

-Dave ya tenemos tres perros-contesto

-no quiero un perros-conteste

-¡no me gusta los gasto-dijo él algo molesto

-¡no quiero una mascota!-pase mi mano por mis cabellos- solo déjame terminar-él asintió- quiero adoptar un niño o quizás dos-termine susurrando, pude ver como en cámara lenta, como se atoro con el liquido que bebía, lo escupió, sus ojos salen de su órbita casi por completo y su piel es pálida casi transparente

-¡estas loco!-se paro bruscamente paseando por la habitación como un león enjaulado-¡Dave nuestra vida es perfecta, los niños no encajan, que tal si soy un mal padre, no y no!- yo lo mire sorprendido

-no es algo que debamos decidir ahora pero quizás en uno mes...- no pude terminar-el me observo molesto

-¡entiéndelo no quiero niños!- dijo saliendo de la habitación, no volvimos hablar de el tema, realmente no volvimos hablar durante una larga semana

xxxxxxxxx

Las cosas con dave no estaban bien, cada vez que pensaba en tener niños un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo, amaba a dave, pero ser padre era un paso grande,no quiero fallarle a una cosita indefensa, caminaba por el parque central donde muchas familias estaban pasando su fin de semana, algo llamo mi atención un chico rubio, cargaba a un pequeña de unos ocho meses y de la mano sostenía a un pequeño de uno tres años, ambos niños eran rubios con grandes ojos olor miel, el pequeño soltó la mano de su madre y corrió con sus bracitos extendidos, al ver a donde se dirigía pude ver a un hombre de cabello café, ojos mieles que se inclino a recibir a su pequeño mientras este gritaba papá, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, dave y él serian excelentes padres de eso estaba seguro, con un suspiro di media vuelta y me dirigí a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

me encontraba preparando la cena, estaba decaído, Sebastián estaba muy frio conmigo y eso me tenia con el estado de animo por los suelo, seguí cortando algunas verduras, sonreí imaginarme esta casa llena de risas y pequeños pasitos por el corredor mientras Sebastián gritaba que no corrieran en las escaleras.

-dave- la voz de Sebastián me hizo saltar, al levantar mis rostro y ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba no pude evitar sonreír, él devolvió la sonrisa ante de suspirara

-estuve pensando-comenzó algo nerviosos jugando con sus manos, lo interrumpir

-seb,amor se que no estas preparado..- me beso de manera dulce , quitándome el aire

-vamos a intentarlo- abrí mis ojos como plato

-¡¿que dijiste?!-pregunte casi tartamudeando

-si dave vamos a adoptar a dos niños, pero eso si tienen que ser muy guapos como sus futuros padres-no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y volver a besarle

-te amo-susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

-yo también te amo - respondió dejando un dulce beso en mi mejilla

la siguiente semana fue de locos, revisando formularios, exámenes solicitudes, visitas con la asistente social, todo lo que se requería para adoptar a dos niños, si por que logre convencer a Sebastián que fueran dos , al fin había llegado el día de poder ver a los diferente niños de un orfanato de niños entre los dos y seis año.

-bueno señores karosfky smythe, todo esta en orden- dijo la directora del lugar con una enorme sonrisa, ambos asentimos, estaba nervoso al igual que Sebastián que no paraba de mover su pies

-¿podemos ver a los niños?-la mujer asintió

-clarisa lo llevara con los niños- una mujer de tes moreno nos condujo por la casa hasta los niños pero se detuvo a mitad del pasillo

-¿les gustaría visitar a los niños por separados?- ambos levantamos una ceja a la pregunta de la mujer

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto Sebastián

-que usted valla con los niños de dos años y dave con los de tres y cuatro- ambos nos miramos y nos pareció una buena idea

-me parece bien- la mujer asintió y seguimos caminado, a Sebastián le apunto un pequeño cuarto este soltó mi mano y con una sonrisa entro al lugar yo seguí caminado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me separe de dave y entre al lugar , era una pequeña sala, había muchos niños pequeños jugando entre ellos, la sala tenia dibujos en las paredes, pequeñas mesas con silla diminutas y niños coloreando en ellas, al otro extremos jugando con algunos peluches, estaba dos niñas una de tes morena y otra bajita con cabellera castaña oscura, su voz era muy chillona y le gritaba a la otra, esto iba hacer difícil, seguí mirando los pequeños hasta que mi mirada cayo en uno que venia entrando , con su cabello castaño revuelto, no llevaba puesto calzado, tomo una pequeña taza rosa y se acerco a las niñas tímidamente, pero esta lo ignoraron , el pequeño camino hasta los niños que coloreaba, uno de ellos lo empujo el pequeño alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio, tomo la tacita que cayo al piso y camino a un rincón , eso me trajo muchos recuerdo en mi infancia cuando mi padre no me prestaba atención.

Me acerque más a él, pude ver su piel era tan blanca como la nieve su cabellos se pegaba a su frente con algunos mechones rubios, me incline a su altura el levanto la vista dejando ver esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían cambiar de color según la luz, el niño era hermosos.

-hola precioso- el sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientes, tomo su taza rosada y me la tendió, yo sonreí- pero que rico te- soltó una pequeña visita que hizo mi corazón revotar- eres un niño muy lindo- de pronto una mujer entro con vasos de leche y mamaderas, el niño se coloco de pie para recibir una mamadera celeste, camino hacia mi y me la tendió

-¿quieres que te la de?- el asintió y estiro sus manitas, lo tome, él acomodo su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho, con delicadeza deslice la mamadera en su boquita y el comenzó a succionar delicadamente, con el niño en mis brazos sentí paz y calma, había encontrado al indicado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

llegamos al jardín donde lo más grande jugaban, había niños corriendo por todos lados, una niña rubia jugaba con otra morena, bailaban al ritmo de la música, un pequeño de unos tres años, movia su trasero también, un chico con un extraño corte de pelo comenzó a molestar al más pequeño, se acerco con otro chico y el de extraño corte lo tomo de sus rizos y luego lo empujaron haciendolo llorar

-¡hey él es más pequeño que ustedes!-dije molesto , los mocosos me sacaron la lengua luego corrieron gritando

-las niñas lloran- ambos niños desaparecieron de mi vista

-tranquilo cariño no llores- dije acunando su carita, me observo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos miel- acaricie sus hermosos rizos, su cuerpo era pequeñito y se veía tan frágil- como te llamas hermoso

-blaine- susurro-¿que edad tienes?- él levanto tres temblorosos delitos- eres todo un hombrecito- mostró una hermosa sonrisa ante de mis palabras, de pronto sentí sus pequeños bracitos envolver mi cuello y su cabecita en mi hombro

-eres muy alto- dijo mirándome sorprendido, yo lo eleve y el soltó un gritito de sorpresa

-¡ESTOY VOLANDO!-dijo extendiendo sus bracitos

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-bueno señores, los niños son kurt y blaine, kurt tiene dos años sus padres murieron hace seis meses en un accidente y no ha vuelto hablar, blaine es hijo de padres adolescente que lo dieron en adopción al nacer- ambos asentimos- comenzare los papeles para el tramite de adopcion pero tengo que decirles que kurt es asmático, entiendo si no quieren un niño enfermo- la detuve

-nosotros no haremos cargo de kurt- dije firme mirando la tierna mirada de dave

-bueno señores nos vemos en dos semanas- ambos asentimos saliendo del lugar con una gran sonrisa

Los días pasaron rápido un doctor visito a kurt y a blaine para revisarlo ambos estaban perfectamente, analizaron a kurt para ver que tipo de asma tenia, su asma era alérgica y a veces podia tener ataques nocturno, no impedía hacer ejercicio pero había que mantenerlo vigilado.

Mis padres tomaron la noticia con alegría, lo de Sebastián dijeron que regreso de su viaje nos visitaría, el castaño no le tomo importancia, az y su esposo ayudaron a decorar la sala para la fiesta de bienvenida, thad y su esposo estaban con sus gemelos, la hermana de seb también estaba en la casa para recibir a los nuevos integrantes, las habitaciones fueron decoradas según los gusto de los niños, la de kurt tenia una hermosa cama con un barandal para que no cayera de ella, estaba con muchos peluches y su propio juego de te

mientras que la de blaine tenia un pequeño escenario para que el niño que ya mostraba sus dotes artístico para que pueda jugar, todo estaba listo.

-bueno vallan por mis sobrinos que ya los quiero ver- seb asintió con una sonrisa a su hermana, ella era igual que Sebastián acepto en su personalidad.

-bueno volvemos pronto-dijo dave dije ante de atravesar esa puerta, para ir por nuestros hijos esa palabra inflo mi pecho, maneamos con cuidado por la carretera, al llegar al orfanato saludamos a la directora y prácticamente corrimos hacia el cuarto de los niños, blaine estaba sentado quieto mientras una mujer le peinaba sus rizos con una crema especial que habíamos llevado, kurt estaba en otra cama siendo vestido con una camiseta roja, blaine al verme bajo de la silla y corrió a mi brazos, kurt se percato de nuestra presencia y comenzó a gritar, levantando sus brazos a Sebastián, este lo alzo, la mujer rio

-este pequeño aun no esta listo faltan los zapatos- el castaño mayor los tomo con amabilidad

-bueno creo que es hora de empezar a practicar- dijo colocando a kurt en su regazo y colocándole los zapatos- listo pequeño- susurro besando sus cabellos

-¿nos vamos con ustedes ahora?-pregunto blaine con su carita emocionada, kurt escuchaba todo con atención

-claro campeón- respondio Sebastián alborotando sus rizos

-bueno señores desde ahora kurt y blaine son sus hijos legales- ambos niños aplaudieron con entusiasmo

-bueno chicos es hora de irnos- Sebastián tomo a kurt y yo a blaine muchos niños se despidieron y nos fuimos

el camino fue divertido blaine canto con el disco que compramos y kurt se movía al ritmo de la música, Sebastián manejaba y yo me fui con ellos a tras cada uno en su sillita especial.

Al llegar a casa, estacione el auto, dave desato a blaine, corrió hacia mi yo lo tome enseguida, dave cargaba a kurt mientras entrabamos a casa, inmediatamente, mi hermana me arebato a blaine y comenzó a besarle por todo lados, mientras este soltabas pequeñas risitas, kurt escondió su rostro en el cuello de dave como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Sebastián pero que niño tan lindo-dijo clara sosteniendo a blaine como si se quisiera fundir con el, johana, la esposa de az, se acerco, entregándole al pequeño brandon a su esposo, acercándose a dave

-¿y este pequeño?- pregunto acercándose a dave, kurt se apego más a él

-vamos kurtie, saluda bebe-susurro acariciándole la espalda al niño con tranquilidad, kurt miro a johana timidamente, esta pego un grito

-¡dios es hermoso!-dijo- ¿me darías un besito?-kurt asintio, estiro su boquita dandole un beso a johana y ganado muchos awww de parte de lo demás invitados

-muy bien amigo-elogie a kurt acercándome a él, dave lo bajo y comenzo a caminar por toda la sala, blaine, estaba mirando el jardín, thad conversara con él, al parecer blaine era un niño que le gustaba tener mucha atención.

-dave creo que es hora- dave asintió y tomo a los niños

-bueno esta tarde le queremos presentar a kurt y blaine smythe karosfky

xxxxxxxxx

mis padres estaba felices con los pequeños Sebastián era muy tierno con ambos y yo el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ahora todo estaba completa.

Bueno esta es una nueva idea, espero que les guste pronto subiré el otro capitulo, bueno si les gusta la historia, nos leemos por ahí


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una Noche Complicada

El tiempo no se detenía, paso una semana desde que kurt y blaine llegaron a nuestras vidas, Sebastián cada vez se enamoraba de esos pequeños con locura al igual que yo, aprendimos a ver las grandes diferencias en ellos, blaine era travieso, le gustaba tener la atención, pero era muy tierno kurt,era tranquilo, aun no lográbamos que hablara, pero ya estaba más familiarizado con la casa, pero era tan terco como una mula tenia el carácter de seb sin ser su hijo.

Me encontraba acomodando a kurt en su cuna, mientras Sebastián intentaba atrapar a blaine para darle un baño, pero este se hallaba por toda la casa, corriendo solo en ropa interior, mientras un cansado Sebastián lo intentaba atrapar

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunte de manera divertida

-¿por favor?-dijo con aire dramático- tenemos un hijo muy veloz- yo asentí con cariño ante de caminar por el pasillo donde podía escuchar la hermosa risa de blaine

-¿donde estará ese pequeño travieso?- dije de manera dulce y acercándome de manera lenta al gran macetero del pasillo donde se encontraba oculto

-creo escuchar algo por aquí Dave- respondió Sebastián, me acerque a tomarlo pero el muy malandrín, salio corriendo por el otro extremo del pasillo, resbalo con la alfombra dándose un golpe en la frente con la pared del pasillo izquierdo

-¡DIOS BLAINE!- grito Sebastián corriendo hacia él, quien lloraba desconsoladamente con su manita en su frente tratando de calmar el dolor- ya cariño papá esta contigo- trato de consolarlo, pero el niño seguí llorando

-déjame ver-dije tomando a blaine para ver una marca rojiza en su cabeza- Sebastián ve y abrigarlo, iré por algo de hielo para bajar la inflamación- él castaño asintió y se dirigió con el niño a nuestro cuarto

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya blaine, papá Dave calmara el dolor- dije vistiendo al niño con su pijama y cubriéndolo con su manta

-¡duele papi!-sollozo

-lo se, bebe,lo se- conteste besando sus rizos, Dave entro con una pequeña bolsa de hielo y la mamadera de blaine

-ya campeón esto te quitara el dolor- le pase al niño a Dave ,este coloco con delicadeza la bolsita de hielo en su frente

UNA HORA DESPUES

-¡ya no duele papi!-dijo blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes

-bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Dave, blaine inmediatamente hizo una mueca

-creo que aun me duele un poquito-sollozo con un leve puchero

-blaine no mientas-dije de manera dulce, este me observo con sus grandes ojo avellanas no podía contra ellos-¡esta bien tu ganas duermes con nosotros pero solo por hoy!- prácticamente , salto hacia la cama

-¡hey malandrín no que te duele la cabeza!- este sonrió

-cada vez meno papi Dave- ambos soltamos una enorme carcajada

-bueno a dormir- dije acomodándome a un lado de la cama ya que blaine estaba al medio de ella

-¿no me leerán un cuento?-pregunto en un susurro, Dave suspiro y se coloco de pie

-iré por el libro- blaine acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras esperábamos a Dave

xxxxxxxxx

Regrese a la recamara para encontrarme una hermosa escena, blaine estaba casi encima del cuerpo de Sebastián, con sus manitas jugaba con los botones del pijama de este, mientras el mayor le tarareaba alguna canción que no logre identificar, me recosté cerca de mi marido e hijo, comencé a leer el libro mientras, bliane comenzaba cerrar sus ojos de apoco

-¡por fin!-dije con aires exhaustos, blaine estaba dormido en medio de la cama con ambas manitos en forma de puño por encima de su cabeza, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su pecho bajaba y subía de manera pausada

-pensé que no se dormiría nunca-dijo Sebastián cubriéndolo con las matas

-bueno es hora de dormir-dije apagando la luz de mi mesita de noche, Sebastián imito mi movimiento

-buenas noches amor-dijo, yo sonreí

-te amo amor duerme bien

Estaba entrando al mundo de morfeo, cuando por el monitor de kurt, sonó un quejido, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar el ruido, se detuvo un momento no pude evitar sonreír, mi sonrisa no duro mucho,el agudo llanto del menor de mis retoños sonó por toda la casa, suspire y me levante a ver a kurt, camine con pereza por el pasillo, para encontrarlo sentado en su cuna, su cara roja y tosía a causa del llanto eso no era bueno

-¿que sucede cariño?-pregunte tomándolo, pero me percate que estaba empapado y las mantas también, él se quejaba con angustia-¡mierda!-susurre, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por ignorar sus quejidos en el monitor, kurt no habla, lo más probable que quería ir al baño y yo lo ignore me sentía el peor padre del mundo-lo siento bebe, papá nunca más te dejara solito-kurt pareció entender por que acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, encendí la luz del baño y comencé a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, de pronto escucho unos pasos sonreí al instante.

-¿amor esta todo bien?-pregunto un casi dormido seb, mirándome con preocupación, kurt inmediatamente estiro sus bracitos a él quien no dudo en cogerlo haciendo una mueca cuando sintió la humedad del niño

-kurt tuvo un accidente- este asintió sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño- bueno, cambiare las sabanas y preparare leche tibia ,para que no se resfrié,-yo asentí mientras tome a kurt para desnudarle.

Después de desnudarle, lo coloque en la bañare al instante comenzó a jugar, él amaba bañarse-vamos kurt ya estas listo cariño-pero este seguía patinado el agua y soltando risitas- kurt despertaras a blaine

este al parecer no le gusto que lo regañara y levanto una ceja de manera desafiante, igual como suele hacer Sebastián cuando algo le molesta-pero si eres un smythe en miniatura-de sonriente

-¡Te escuche Dave karosfky!-dijo Sebastián con aires dramáticos, se acerco con una toalla sacando a kurt de la bañera, lo vestimos rápidamente, luego Sebastián lo alimento.

-bueno creo que es hora de dormir-pero al parecer kurt tenia otros planes, camino hasta su caja de juguetes, sacando una tasita y dos peluches entregado nos uno a cada uno

-al parecer kurt no quiere dormir-dijo un divertido Sebastián sentándose en el piso y observando como kurt, sacaba otra taza y una tetera

DOS HORAS DESPUES

kurt aun estaba jugando, dave estaba que se dormía en el piso, yo apenas movía los peluches y no se cuantas tazas de te imaginarias ya me había tomado

-vamos bebe es hora de dormir-este me observo comenzando hacer pucheritos-¡quieres dormir con papi?- el asintió corriendo a mis brazos- Dave amor vamos a dormir- este abrió los ojos colocándose de pie

-¿también durmiera con nosotros?-pregunto al ver que cargaba a kurt a nuestra habitación

-si no quiere dormir solo- al entrar al cuarto, blaine estaba dormido cruzado ocupando casi toda la cama, Dave con delicadeza lo acomodo a su lado, kurt se acomodo a mi lado, apague la luz y no paso ni dos segundo cuando mi pequeño castaño comenzó a quejarse.

-¡dios kurt!, ¡que quieres!-dije desesperado

-Seb no lo asuste, ¡por que no le cantas?- suspire y comencé a tararear una viaja canción, media hora después pude escuchar la pausada respiración de kurt, no me percate en que momento Dave se quedo dormido o yo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

eran las siete de la mañana, blaine cantaba arriba de la mesa ratona de la sala y kurt bailaba y aplaudía al ritmo de la música, dave estaba tomando su tercera taza de café, mientras yo encendía la chimenea, de pronto el timbre sonó por toda la casa.

-¿quien puede ser a esta hora?-gruño dave abriendo la puerta dejando ver a mi atolondrada hermana llena de regalos

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunte irritado

-bueno pensé que estaban despierto y veo que no me equivoque-contesto con naturalidad viendo a los niños

-una mala noche- dije en un susurrando, dave asintió a mis palabras, mi loca hermana sonrió

-bienvenidos a la paternidad- yo voltei a ver a los niños y kurt me lanzo un tierno beso con su manito, no pude evitar sonreir

-creo que no nos importara dormir menos ¿verdad amor?- dijo dave pasando su mano por mi cintura y besando unas de mis mejillas

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, no se cuando actualizara por que mis estudios me mantienen demasiada ocupada pero falta poco para las vacaciones y me leeran más seguido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"Una noche Separados"

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más cerca la hora, en que Dave y yo entráramos a trabajar nuevamente, sabíamos que debíamos buscar una niñera, pero teníamos miedo, kurt era terco y necesitaba que fueran puntual con su tratamiento de inalacion, por otra parte, estaba Blaine, el pequeño era tan inquieto, le gustaba tener mucha atención y era demasiado cariñoso, si alguien lo regañaba lloraba como si le destrozaran el corazón, estábamos en una situación complicada

-¡papi mira lo que dibuje!-la hermosa voz de blaine me interrumpió, el pequeño sostenía un dibujo, sus rizos eran un desastre en su cabeza, alzaba su dibujo de manera inquieta

-pero que hermoso hijo-lo alague mirando el dibujo donde había cuatro personas-¿quienes son bebe?-pregunte con cariño, acomodándolo en mi regazo

-este es kurt- dijo apuntando a una mancha castaña-este es papi David-apunto una mancha en forma de circulo con brazos redondo- este eres tu y yo-termino diciendo apuntando una mancha negra y otra delgada

-te quedo hermosos-dije con un enorme sonrisa, de pronto alguien jalo mi brazo, al girarme vi los enormes ojos de kurt, estaba de pie estiraba su manita, tenia un chupete en su boca fruncí el ceño al ver que solo estaba en pañales

-¡Dave!-grite algo molesto era pleno invierno y kurt no puede enfermarse eso complica su salud-que paso amiguito ¿por que estas así?-dije tomando en mis brazos, con mi mano libre tome la manita de blaine y subí al segundo piso para encontrarme a mi, marido hablando por teléfono al parecer con su secretaria

suspire con frustración ante de dirigirme al cuarto de kurt-¡blaine me ayudas a vestir a tu hermanito!-este asintió de manera frenética-bueno saca un camiseta del primer cajón blanco- este corrió al lugar mencionado, saque unos pantalones cómodos y un chaleco, rápidamente lo vestí, mientras kurt se entretenía con un osito

-¿Papá puedo colocar le los zapatos yo?-sonreí con ternura, blaine apenas podía con los suyos

-claro amor-respondí ayudándolo-listo hermoso-coloque a kurt en el suelo y comencé a caminar a mi habitación bastante molesto, sin percatarme de las pequeñas presencia que me seguían.

Al entrar a la recamara, Dave aun estaba hablando por teléfono de negocios, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, tome el aparato, arrebatarlo y cortando la llamada , este me observo confundido

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!-dije enfadado-sabes era una llamada muy importante-él castaño levanto una ceja indignado

-¡¿más importante que encargarte de tu hijo Dave?!- me pregunto con enojo y disepiona en su voz, yo lo mire con suplica, pero este la ignoro- dave,faltan solo algunos días para volver al trabajo y ya dejas tus obligaciones de lado,ayer olvidaste bañar a blaine, y en la noche no le diste su leche,ahora dejaste a kurt prácticamente desnudo-yo solo lo miraba arrepentido, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía-sabes que esta decisión solo funciona si ambos colocamos de nuestro lado dave

-Sebastián mis negocios son muy importante no los puedo dejar de lado por cualquier cosa-me calle de inmediato al escuchar lo que dije

-¡MIS HIJOS NO SON CUALQUIER COSAS!-grito casi rojo de la furia-TE RECUERDO QUE ESTA FUE TU IDEA,

-PERO TU ESTUVISTE DE ACUERDO TAMBIEN- grite

-¡NO PELEEN!-ambos nos quedamos en silencio,para ver como kurt temblaba y se aferraba a blaine escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, blaine tenia los ojos lloroso y una cara de miedo que me partió el corazón

-no cariño, no tengas miedo-dije acercándome a él, este retrocedió un paso junto con kurt

-ustedes no nos quieren-dijo en un susurro kurt nos miro con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas

-los amamos, cariño- blaine negó y salio corriendo de la pieza, kurt lo siguió

-¡Esto es tu culpa smythe!-grite realmente furioso-tu y tu drama me tienen harto- este me observo ofendido

-¡bueno no te molestare más!-contesto sacando una pequeña maleta del armario y guardando sus cosas

-¿que haces?-dije viendo cada movimiento

-ire a dormir a un hotel, pero no me iré solo-tomo su maleta y camino en dirección al cuarto de blaine, comprendí a lo que se refería, lo detuve del brazo

-a mis hijos no te los llevas, ellos no pisaran un pies fuera de esta casa-este se zafo de mi y siguió su camino pero esta vez se fue al cuarto de kurt

comenzó a guardas las cosas del pequeño- sebastian detente- este suspiro y me observo

-me llevare a kurt, tu duermes como un tronco y ademas te olvidas de sus medicinas, mañana temprano volveré para hablar, pero ahora no- yo solo asentí, lo vi ir a la habitación de blaine y sacar a un dormido kurt, quizás el llanto lo dejo agotado, lo vis bajar la escalera y una lagrima cayo por mi mejillas, sentí la pequeña mano de blaine tomando la mía

-estamos solos papito-yo lo envolví en mis brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ella-todo estará- bien cariño dije de manera tierna, cuando sentí mi camisa humedecerse

-¿quiero a mi hermanito?-se quejo yo lo apreté con fuerza

-el volverá mañana temprano-trate de tranquilizarlo

-¿papá también vendrá?-yo asentí y lo acune,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detuve el auto frente a un hotel que queda a una hora de la casa, kurt aun dormía en su sillita especial, baje en silencio tome mi maleta y su bolsito, lo saque con cuidado, acomodándolo en mis brazos, lo cubrí con mi chaqueta, ingrese al lugar inmediatamente fui asistido por un joven, quien tomo mis maletas.

-quiero una habitación con cama matrimonial- la mujer asintió y comenzó a digital en la computadora- al ver a mi hijo dormido en mis brazos, ella sonrió

-¿desea una cuna en el cuarto?-yo negué

-gracias, pero él duerme conmigo-ella asintió y me entrego una tarjeta y le numero de mi habitación

-que disfruten su estadía- yo sonreí con algo que pareció más bien una mueca y me dirigí a los ascensores, cuando este se detuvo en el sexto piso, camine por el elegante pasillo hasta la habitación, 612, puse la tarjeta en el lector e inmediatamente entre a un hermoso cuarto,el joven dejo los bolsos y le di una propina

-disculpa podrías conseguir algo de formula para niños-el asintió y yo agradecí nuevamente, la puerta se cero y me sentí más solo que nunca, solo me aferraba al calor de mi pequeño kurt, peor ya extrañaba, a mi blaine y dave...

bueno aquí esta un capitulo bastante triste, peor prometo que las cosas se solucionaran pronto nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La manilla del reloj, daba las dos de la madrugada, y un pequeño de ojos azules lloraba de manera incontrolable, Sebastián, lo había cambiado y alimentado, dado su medicina, pero el pequeño parecía inquieto y sabia cual era la causa, dave era el encargado de hacerlo dormir, siempre le cantaba y lo arropaba

-tranquilo cariño-dije, tome mi celular y marque a dave, sonó tres veces hasta que la adormilada de mi marido me contesto

-¿Sebastián?-pregunto dave algo preocupado

-hola se que es tarde, pero necesito ayuda- un silencio se hizo en la linea

-¿kurt es el que llora?- yo suspire

-si, al parecer te extraña,¿te importaría cantarle?- hubo otro silencio

-¿crees que funcione?

-en esto momento no me importa solo canta- dave suspiro y comenzó a cantar

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life

escuche la dulce voz de mi marido tras el teléfono, kurt inmediatamente se callo, quitándome el celular, se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, de apoco kurt comenzó a cerrar los ojos,dave dejo de cantar.

-gracias-susurre,cuando el pecho de kurt bajaba de manera pausada y tranquila- ya se durmió-del otro lado podía escuchar la respiración de dave

-seb, lo siento tanto- cerré los ojos

-yo también-respondí con voz temblorosa-mañana ya estaremos juntos

-te amo tanto

igual yo dave no sabes cuanto te extraño y a mi bebe también

-lo se, dale un beso a kurt de mi parte

-tu también a blaine- el único que ese escucho es el sonido de la linea telefónica

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-¡papi!,¡papi!-el grito de blaine e despertó, estaba saltando en la cama, con su pijama de dragones, mirándome intensamente

-¿que sucede cariño?-dije tomándolo , ya que podía caer

-ya es de día, ¿papi vendrá?-pregunto con entusiasmo

-si cariño- dije, levantándome perezosamente -seb llegara en cual...- fue interrumpido por un pequeño de dos años que empujo la puerta la cual golpeo el muele que se encontraba cerca de ella, este corrió hacia mí, yo no dude en tomarlo

-¡PAPI!-grito blaine saltando a los brazos de Sebastián

-cariño, te extrañe- dijo el castaño besando la cara de nuestro hijo mayor

-¿como estas cariño?-pregunte, cuando kurt comenzó a balbucear-que interesante cariño-dije de manera dulce, él sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes

-¡kurt ben!-llamo blaine, el castaño menor, demando de ser bajado, yo lo deje en el suelo y corrió con blaine fuera de la habitación, solo quedamos Sebastián y yo

-dave yo..- comenzó él pero lo interrumpí

-no Sebastián, yo cometí un error en abandonar mis responsabilidades como padre, kurt, blaine y tu ahora son los más importante, ustedes tres son mi mundo, yo lo siento de verdad-dije acercándome a él y tomado sus manos

-yo también lo siento-dije apenado- tratare de ser más tolerante, nuestro hijos son todo también para mí, trabajaremos junto, cuando te sientas presionado y no puedas, quiero que te apoyes en mí amor- yo asentí besando sus labios suavemente, pero algo nos interrumpió, la voz más hermosa que escuche

-¡papi mira, papi mira!-la hermosa voz de kurt retumbo en el cuarto, ambos no separamos mirando atónitos a kurt, quien estaba de pie mostrando un dibujo, blaine aplaudía emocionado

-¡mi hermanito ya habla!-grito con sus manitas abiertas

-¿kurt cariño quien soy yo?-pregunte arrodillándome a su lado, él me observo sonriente, coloco sus manitas a ambos lados de mi rostro

-¡papi Dave!-dijo dandome un suave beso, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla

-no llolles papi-dijo kurt balbuceando, tratando de hablar correctamente

-lloro de felicidad cariño-lo tome en mis brazos acercándome a Sebastián-¿quien es el kurt?- el chico estiro sus bracitos a Sebastián

-¡papi sebachtian!-grito aplaudiendo

-si hermoso, te amo bebe- ambos abrazamos a kurt

-¿me pueden abrazar a mi también?-ambos miramos a blaine caminando hacia nosotros con sus pequeños brazos estirados

-claro hermoso- blaine abrazo a kurt y nosotros a ellos, el camino seria difícil pero no hay nada que no podamos pasar juntos

bueno espero que les guste, nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" La niñera" (primera parte)

Eran las doce del día, y en la casa de los Smythe-Karosfky, las cosas eran un caos, Dave trataba de vestir a kurt, quien corría por su habitación, Blaine estaba escondido y Sebastián aun no lograba encontrarlo. En la entrada de la gran mansión, cinco mujeres esperaban ser entrevistada por la pareja más adinerada de la ciudad, sin mencionar apuesta, la mitad no pasaba de los veinticinco, aunque sabían que eran una pareja de padres gays a muchas no le importaba, junto a las cinco mujeres, habían tres hombre, cada uno vestido formal y con los nervios de punta, ya que según el anuncio que el mismo Sebastián se encargo de subir los sitios más seguros y con mayor eficiencia.

-¡kurt, cariño!-dijo un cansado Dave, él pequeño de dos años no dejaba de correr, y saltar-hijo por favor, ayuda a tu padre ¿si?-. dijo el hombre tratando de convencer al pequeño, kurt lo observo por unos momentos ante de acercarse de manera lenta y dejar que su padre lo vistiera.

-¿papá po que hay gente afuera?-kurt miraba por su ventana desde la cama, que daba a la entrada de la mansión

-esas personas trabajaran con nosotros bebe, cuidaran de ti y de tu hermano- respondió el hombre,buscando debajo de la cama el otro zapato de kurt

-¿papá seb y tu ya no nos cuidaran?-Dave inmediatamente vio al niño, que lo miraba con tristeza

-¡claro que no cariño!-acaricio su mejilla- pero cuando trabajemos necesitamos que alguien los cuide, te de tu medicina, los vista, que los haga dormir sus siesta

-mmm, entonces,¿ no nos dejaran de querer?- pregunto rozando su nariz con la de Dave, este imito el movimiento del niño

-claro que no, nunca haría algo así- el hermoso momento fue interrumpido por Sebastian, que entro con una cara de pánico total, Blaine en sus brazos vestido y con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no le gusto la crema para controlar sus rizos

-¡DAVE TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!- prácticamente grito sobresaltando un poco a Kurt

-¿que sucede?- Dave bajo a kurt, quien comenzó a sacar algunos juguetes con la ayuda de un molesto Blaine, que comenzó a lanzar los peluches de Kurt, al otro extremo de la habitación, claramente enojado

-mi hermana, no podrá venir a ver a los niños mientras , entrevistamos a las personas-él castaño paso su mano por el cabello despeinando su delicado peinado

-algo se nos ocurrirá- trato de tranquilizar la situación, Dave, ante que su marido se lanzara por la ventana

-podríamos dejarlo en la sala de juego de la primera planta ,con sus juguetes - sugirió Sebastian, mirando como Blaine, le quitaba las cosas a kurt de la mano

-¡MIO ECHO ,MIO!- grito kurt, con su aguda voz y la carita roja, al parecer Blaine no le tomo importancia a la peticiones de su hermano, por que arrojo la taza rosa al otro extremo de la habitación de menor. La cual se estrello en la pared rompiéndose en pedazo

-¡Blaine Smyrthe!, ¿por que peleas con tu hermano?-regaño Sebastian , mirándolo algo molesto

-por que quiero- respondió él pequeño con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, Kurt miraba a Dave suplicante, con los ojos lleno de lagrima

-papá, mira lo que le hizo a mi osito- acuso Kurt, apuntando el muñeco nombrado

-¿blaine cariño que sucede?-trato de saber el hombre al ver a su hijo enojado

-no me gusta mi pelo- Sebastian suspiro, tomo a Blaine dirigiéndolo al baño que se encontraba en la habitación de kurt, lo subió al banquito purpura que utilizaban los niños para alcanzar el lava manos, humedeció su palma, y la acerco a la cabeza del menor, sacando la crema de este, dejando esos rizos negros en libertad

-¡así me gusta papá!-dijo Blaine de una manera entusiasta, bajo del banco y entro corriendo a la habitación nuevamente, para encontrarse a Dave hablando con un molesto Kurt., el menor a ver al a Blaine, se bajo del regazo de su padre, sus pequeñas manos se posicionaron en su cadera, mirando a Blaine de manera severa, una ceja alzada, su pie izquierdo golpeaba el suelo.

-creo que alguien merece una disculpa-dijo Sebastian, hincándose a la altura de Blaine, él pequeño asintió, acercándose a su hermano con precaución y la mirada baja.

-lo siento-susurro, Kurt se acerco más a su hermano

-pedon, no te escuche-balbuceo sonriente, Dave sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar a su retoño, Sebastian se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

-¡lo siento!-dijo un Blaine , muy incomodo ante la situación

-bien acepto tus discupas- volvió balbucear Kurt, abrazo a su hermano, quien correspondió el abrazo enseguida

-ok niños,-Dave llamo la atención de sus niños- nosotros entrevistaremos a unas personas, ustedes permanecerán en la sala de juegos tranquilos ¿de acurdo?- ambos niños asintieron, Dave tomo el monitor blanco de kurt y el otro Sebastian para escuchar a los niños mientras estaban ocupados.

Bajaron la escalera con cuidado, Dave ordeno a Facundo su mayor domo, de confianza que dejara entrar a los candidatos, la grandes puerta se abrieron, dejando entrar a cinco mujeres y tres hombres, Facundo los dirigió hacia la sala, la cual estaba cerca del estudio donde entrevistarían a cada persona, la primera en entrar fue una mujer, rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, tez clara, de alrededor de veinticinco años, vestía formal y su cabello estaba tomado en forma de coleta, dejando ver esos ojos con mayor claridad,

Sebastian, revisaba su curriculum meticulosamente, Dave, le dio la bienvenida a la chica, cuando esta se acomodo en el sillón en frente del escritorio Sebastian comenzó con las preguntas.

-Samanta, ¿verdad?pregunto de manera titubeante, luego del asentimiento afirmativo de la chica prosiguió con la preguntas-bueno aquí dice, que fuiste secretaria de finanzas, estudiaste administración de empresas, también trabajaste en la parte administrativa de una escuela primaria- la chica tenia un curriculum bastante impresionante- pero aquí no dices que tengas alguna experiencias con niños- acoto Sebastian mirándola con seriedad- ya que la experiencia era algunos de los requisitos que solicito en su anuncio.

-bueno no, he tenido alguna experiencia laborar con niños, pero mi hermana tiene una hija de 8 años y la cuide por una semana sin problemas- Dave levanto una ceja algo divertido

-¿por que alguien que tiene estudios en finanza se interesa en cuidar a dos niños?-pregunto Dave, algo confundido, la chica se sonroso de una forma que ambos hombre entendieron la respuesta sin tener que escucharla

-ok, Samanta gracias por tu tiempo pero queremos a alguien con experiencia y que se interese en los niños y no en sus padres-la chica miro a Sebastian asombrada, pero no dijo nada solo se retiro murmurando un "gracias".

-esto va a ser muy largo. -suspiro Dave, dando la señal a Facundo para que dejara pasar a la siguiente persona

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y las tres primeras chicas solo se interesaban en el dinero que ofrecían o en los padres, Serbastian llamo a Barbara una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, de cabello oscuro, ojos pardos y sonrisa amable.

-bueno Barbara- comenzó Dave-, según tus documentos, trabajaste en una escuela segundaría por tres años, luego cuidaste a dos niños en una residencia privado hace un años- la mujer asintió, ¡tienes familia o alguna razón por la que tengas que salir corriendo?- ella negó

-¿alguna enfermedad de cuidado?-esta vez pregunto Sebastian

-no-contesto la mujer sonriente

-bueno, tienes algún problema con niños pequeños- ella hizo una mueca pero, negó, Sebastian iba a preguntar al respecto de eso pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de blaine, que se escucho en todo el estudio a través del monitor, Dave estaba a punto de levantarse para ver a su hijo, pero no fue necesario por que Blaine ingreso al estudio, abriendo la puerta de manera brusca, la cual golpeo contra la pared, Barbara, miro al menor con algo de pánico.

-¡papá!-gimoteo , mostrando un muñeco de acción al cual le faltaba una pierna -Kurt lo rompió-se quejo mostrando el juguete a Dave, mientras que con su mano libre, secaba de manera brusca las lagrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas, antes que Sebastian pudiera decir algo, unos pasos se escucharon , no había que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

Kurt entro de manera agitada, al estudio, su cara algo roja y su cabello revuelto-¡MENTIRA,FUE SIN QUERER!-se defendió de la acusación de su hermano de manera agitada y viendo lo fijamente

-¡tu lo rompiste!-volvió a decir Blaine , apuntando a kurt con su pequeño dedo, cual golpeo en el pecho- ¡lo rompiste por envidioso!

-¡NO SOY ENVIDIOSIO!-grito Kurt alterado, balbuceando e hipando nuevamente.

-¡ Eres un envidioso, envidiosos, envidioso!- contraataco Blaine, tapándose los oídos y gritando la misma palabra una y otra vez, kurt comenzó a desesperarse, no aguanto más y rompió en llanto.

Barbara estaba en estado de shock, observado la situación, Facundo trato de mantener al resto de las personas que quedaban por entrevistar, en la sala, pero estos igual asomaron sus rostro a ver la escena, muchos comenzaron a susurrar, pero un chico. solo miraba la escena con extrema ternura en sus ojos.

-blaine deja de decir eso a tu hermano-dijo Sabastian, quitando las manos de los oídos de su hijo para que lo escuchara, kurt volvió a toser , por falta de aire.

-Kurt cariño tranquilo debe respirar,-Dave miro a Facundo, este inmediatamente salio en busca del inhalador del menor.

-Blaine, seguía haciendo su berrinche- Sebastian trataba de consolarlo diciendo que comprarían un muñeco nuevo, pero este insistía, que quería el mismo.

-señor el inhalador de Kurt- Facundo entrego a Dave el objeto, este lo acomodo entre la boca y la nariz de Kurt , dándole unas inhalaciones, el pequeño comenzó a calmarse, igual que su respiración.

-eso pequeño, creo que es hora de descansar un momento- Kurt acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de Dave, pero aun se quejaba, Blaine ahora lloraba, la entrevista era un desastre

-facundo, que las personas se retires, y si mañana aun desean el empleo que vuelvan-ordeno Dave saliendo con kurt, que había comenzado a toser nuevamente. Facundo comenzó acompañar a las personas a la salida.

-Blaine cariño, vamos por un jugo-el niño negó y corrió, pero tropezoso con sus mismo pies al tratar de avanzar de prisa, no se golpeo fuerte por que aun quedaba una de las personas , que había ido para la entrevista, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos claros, lo afirmo, Blaine lo observo con esos hermosos ojos avellanas, parpadeando varias veces

-¡hey !, ¿como estas?- Blaine miro a Sebastian , el padre solo asintió, para que el niño hablara  
en confianza.

-hola-saludo él pequeño

-¿por que lloras precioso?-pregunto el hombre inclinándose a la altura del niño, Dave se había detenido mirando la escena con kurt, quien observaba todo con atención, su tos había cedido, Dave miraba a Sebastian con complicidad.

-Por que Kurt, es un envidioso y rompió mi juguete-dijo mostrando el muñeco, Kurt al escuchar eso demando ser bajado de los brazos de Dave y bajo los tres escalones con cuidado.

-¡Es mentira!-dijo enojado- yo no soy envidiosio- el hombre sonrió con ternura a ambos niños, Kurt estaba con ambos bracitos cruzados y Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

Dave y Sebastian se acercaron a los niños, mirando al hombre en todo momento- creo que puedo arreglarlo- contesto el hombre sacando un pequeño tubo al parecer de pegamento de su bolso.

-¿que es echo?-pregunto kurt mirando el tubo como si fuera algo extraordinario

-con esto alegraremos el muñeco de tu hermano- Kurt asintió y Blaine miraba la escena expectante, él joven tomo la pierna dañada y la acomodo junto al muñeco, coloco un poco de pegamento y lo sostuvo firme un momento.

-¿ya esta?-pregunto un ansioso Blaine

-¡Listo!- informo

-¡Eres un mago!-dijeron ambos niños, Blaine tomo la manita de Kurt y comenzaron a correr a la sala de juegos

-Kurt no corras bebe-dijo Dave de manera protectora, Kurt se detuvo y comenzo a caminar de manera lenta,exageradamente lenta.

-Eso fue asombroso-dijo Sebastian, acercándose al joven y estirando su mano

-Nick Duval-se presento el joven

-Bueno soy Dave y Sebastian Karosfky-Smythe- comento Dave

-eres bueno con los niños- Nick sonrió

-tengo una niña de tres años, mi esposo tiene el gen del embarazo masculino- Ambos hombre asintieron,

-él trabaja- Nick hizo una mueca y suspiro

-Bueno las cosas no han salido bien, Jeff no pudo terminar la universidad ya que quedo embarazado, ahora con la bebe es difícil costear la universidad, estudie arte y es escaso el trabajo, yo realmente necesito el dinero- susurro

-Bueno creo que llegaste al lugar indicado.- dijo Sebastian tocando el hombro del hombre más joven.

-¿ustedes...ustedes dicen?- ambos hombre asintieron-¡oh Dios Mio!- dijo el joven feliz

-puedes empezar el lunes de las 8:00 a.m hasta las 17:000 p.m, puede traer a tu hija , para que tu esposo termine la carrera si deseas- Nick no podía contener su felicidad en su pecho.

Bueno aquí hay un nuevo capitulo ¿ que les pareció?, bueno los walblers serán adultos, mientras que los new directions bebes, aparecerán de apoco en cada capitulo nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"La niñera" (Segunda Parte)

Nick era un hombre afortunado, si . **N**o solo por tener un esposo inteligente, compresivo y encantador. También por darle una hermosa hija, con sus veinticuatro años, podía decir que han sobrellevado bien ser padres jóvenes, su hija es su mundo, Jeff es un excelente padre, Britt es una niña dulce y encantadora, que es capaz de cautivar a todos de manera instantánea.

-¡Ya llegue cariño!-dijo un entusiasta y alegre hombre, mirando hacia la sala al no escuchar la respuesta de su marido- Jeff, ¿cariño?-volvió a preguntar, caminando por el estrecho pasillo de su pequeño apartamento,pero no hubo respuesta alguna, eso lo preocupo un poco, se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba impecable con toda las cosas en su lugar, camino hacia la habitación de Britt, la cama de la niña estaba hecha, pero noto que no estaba el bolso que ocupaban para salidas de emergencia, eso lo asusto un poco, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a su esposo.

Después de tres tono la dulce voz de Jeff se escucho al otro lado de la linea.-¿Nick?-pregunto el rubio del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Jeff donde estas?- Nick pregunto, caminando alrededor de la sala como león enjaulado.

-Cariño, olvidaste que hoy es el control, con la pediatra de Britt.- Nick se quedo en silencio por la emoción lo había olvidado completamente

-¡Oh en verdad lo olvide!,-suspiro con alivio Nick- es que paso algo asombroso.-Se escucho la tierna voz de Britt pidiendo algo a su padre

-Sea lo que sea ,debo imaginar que son buenas noticias,tengo de que cortar Britt necesita ir al baño, nos vemos en casa-, ante que Nick pudiera protestar la linea había sido colgada

Luego de una hora, dos rubios entraron de una manera increíblemente bulliciosa, la menor de la casa, corrió hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su otro progenitor. Lo mas rápido que sus pequeños pies podían, en su mano sostenía un pequeño peluche en forma de unicornio.

.¡PAPÁ!-grito la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos del hombre frente a ella , quien no dudo un segunda en rodear la con ellos.

-Hermosa, ¿como te has portado?-pregunto Nick arreglando algunos cabellos rubios de su hija, que caían por su frente, la niña lo observo de manera expectante, Brittany era un niña hermosa, de cabello rubio , largo, de ojos claros que podían iluminar un País entero, Bueno según sus padres.

-Hola cariño-saludo Jeff, colgando los abrigos de ambos en el armario de la entrada principal-¿que sucedió que estabas tan efusivo por teléfono?- pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su esposo.

-¡encontré trabajo!-, anuncio Nick ,con los ojos brillantes,bajando a su hija.

-¡OH dios mio!-exclamo un feliz Jeff, - es maravilloso amor.-Salto a los brazos de su marido, quien comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor de la sala.

-¡yo también quiero!- anuncio la menor de la casa, estirando sus manitas y caminando hacia sus padres.

-claro hermosa-susurro Jeff .Tomando a su hija entre su brazos, los dos la abrazaron , provocando algunas risitas inocentes

-¿cuando comienzas?-pregunto Jeff, caminado a la cocina, para preparar la cena, Nick tomo a su hija, la acomodo en su sillita y le dio una compota.

-El lunes a las 8:00, la paga es excelente, también puedo llevar a Britt, creo que el hijo mayor de los Smythe-Karosfky es de su edad, así podrás terminar la carrera y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, para costear la universidad y yo me ocupo de los gasto de la casa- Jeff observaba a su esposo como un adolescente enamorado.

-Nick yo...-Su esposo lo interrumpo

-No tienes que agradecer nada es mi deber, además, tu has cuidado a este hermoso angelito que me diste,- termino por decir el hombre besando los labios de sus rubio marido

-¡yo también quiero!-Britt miraba a sus padres, mientra estiraba su boquita al mismo tiempo que su bracitos

-¡A TAQUES DE BESOS!- gritaron ambos hombres, tomando a su hija y llenando su cara de besos. Mientras que la cocina era la única testigo de la felicidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las 7: 30 en la casa de los smythe- Karosfky , unos padres listo para su regreso al trabajo, Nanci la mujer que se encargaba de cocinar para la familia y de la limpieza, estaba en la cocina con el pequeño blaine, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en su pijama, comiendo su fruta con yogurt, sentado en su sillita alta, muy concentrado para percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sebastian estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso, Kurt estuvo con fiebre, el medico que los atendió

asistió a la casa en la madrugada, para ver al pequeño, al rededor de las tres de la madrugada, lograron bajar la fiebre, ahora el niño se encontraba dormido, pero estaba seguro que cuando despertara estaría decaído, necesitar atención. Sebastian no quería dejar a su pequeño solo.

-¿kurt sigue dormido?-pregunto un angustiado Sebastian, arreglando su corbata

-si, tranquilo no tiene fiebre, Nick esta en camino lo acabo de llamar.- Sebastian asintió, tomando su maletín

-¿desayunamos?-pregunto Dave, tomando la mejilla de su marido y besándolo de manera dulce

-si, quiero disfrutar a mi pequeño diablillo,- comento con un mejor animo, bajando la escalera que daba a la cocina, encontrándose con un desastroso Blaine, cubierto de yogurt, manzanas en el suelo y una Nanci feliz aplaudiendo a la risitas de Blaine, que al ver a sus padres abrió los ojos como plato, tapando su cara con su manitas intentado que no lo vieran.

-¿quien hizo este desastre?-pregunto Dave de manera divertida, mirando a su hijo cubierto de su desayuno

-¿donde esta Blaine?-esta vez fue Sebastian quien pregunto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja,acercándose a su hijo, que se cubría-¡aquí esta!-dijo sacando a su hijo de la silla alta, tomando en su brazo, sin importarle que ensuciar su traje, Dave observaba la escena enternecido, de pronto el timbre de la casa sonó, Facundo fue abrir la puerta, dejando ver aun sonriente Nick, quien cargaba una mochila rosa y de su mano sostenía una hermosa niña, Sebastian se acerco con su hijo. en sus brazos para saludar a los recién llegados .

-¡OH Nick es hermosa tu niña!-dijo Dave, acercándose a la pequeña e inclinándose a su altura,- ¿como te llamas hermosa?-pregunto de manera suave.

-Brittany Duval Sterling.-Respondió la niña con orgullo, Dave sonrió

-eres muy hermosa- elogio,él castaño mayor, bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine, quien demando ser bajado

-¿ella es tu hija?-pregunto a Nick, tratando de sacar resto de yogurt, de su ropa acercándose a la pequeña de su mismo porte a su lado-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto , de manera tímida. Britt miro a su padre, él hombre asintió y la pequeña en respuesta solo sonrió.

-esta bien- la sonrisa de Blaine parecía que iluminaria la sala, cuando comenzaron a caminar a la sala de juego, Sebastian los detuvo

-¿no se te olvida algo bebé?-Blaine sonrió, estirando su boquita para dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre, Dave imito a su marido, inclinándose a ala altura de Blaine, donde el menor deposito otro beso.

-hasta pronto hermosa.- Se despidió sebastian de la pequeña. La niña le regalo un tierna sonrisa ante de caminar nuevamente junto a blaine.

-Bueno Nick,- comenzó sebastian,- Nancy y facundo se encargaran de la casa, tu solo preocúpate de los niño, los horarios de sus mamaderas y comidas están en el refrigerador, junto a la mesa del teléfono hay una libreta con todo los números,incluyendo los del doctor y nuestros trabajos.-Tomo aire por unos segundo ante de seguir con su dialogo- bueno Blaine necesita un baño, Kurt esta dormido, esta son las horas a las que debes darle su medicina-dijo entregando un papel con las horas dictadas por el doctor anteriormente. Nick asintió a todo viendo la hoja.

-Kurt aun duermo, él doctor vino en la madrugada ya que tenia fiebre pero ahora esta bien, al despertar estará delicado,- comento Dave, de manera preocupada- si vez que la temperatura sube y no baja con los medicamentos, llama al doctor y nos avisas por favor.

-Descuiden sus pequeños están en buenas mano,- sebastian sonrió

-lo se, bueno nos vamos te llamare alrededor de las diez -Nick asintió, viendo a ambos hombres salir de la casa de manera lenta, muy lenta, como si no quisieran irse del lugar. La puerta se cerro, luego de unos momentos, dejando a Nick en su primer día de trabajo,

-bueno es hora de un baño-susurro, caminando al cuarto de juego.

Blaine y Britt se encontraban jugando en medio de ella, el niño sostenía un dinosaurio verde, la niña corría con su unicornio de peluche, pero encima de el muñeco había un pawer rangers rojo, algunos juguetes estaban disperso por la habitación, Nick miro la pared y sonrió al ver alguno dibujos, que estaban hechos con crayolas, en la esquina derecha del cuarto había una estantería con muchos libros, él hombre frunció el ceño al ver un juego de te, encima de una pequeña mesa de madera amarilla, junto a dos sillas pequeñas en una de ellas descansaba un oso blanco, con una hermosa rosa en una de sus peludas orejas.

-¿De quien es esto?-pregunto mirando a Blaine, quien ahora se encontraba sacando un auto de una baúl rojo

-es de Kurt- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, Nick no pregunto más solo sonrió.

-Bueno Blaine es hora de un baño, Britt cariño quédate aquí tranquila papá estará arriba con Blaine,- la niña asintió de manera distraída jugando con un trenecito que hacia un sonido extraño pero a la vez divertido.

Nick tomo la mano del niño, que comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras caminaban, al llegar a la planta superior, él menor corrió a su habitación. Al entrar saco un barco de color azul luego fue hasta el baño, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Nick observaba todo sorprendido, el cuarto era, ridículamente grande, una cama en forma de auto descansaba en medio de ella, con dos mesitas de noche a sus costado, un armario lo suficiente grande para guardad la ropa de todo un edificio, estanterías repletas de libros y disco de música, un pequeño escenario en medio, un escritorio, con un computador pequeño, donde los niños aprendían los colores y esas cosas.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-grito él pequeño Blaine desde el interior de su baño, sacando a Nick de su asombro

-ya voy cariño-respondió el hombre entrando a lugar, en donde Blaine estaba completamente desnudo, arriba de una banquito azul, con el lava manos repleto de agua y el barco navegando en este. Abrió la ducha de la tina, la cual tenia todo lo necesario para asegurase de que los niños no se lastimaran, coloco el monitor de Kurt en el estante de las toallas una vez que corroboro que el agua estaba tibia metió a Blaine.

-Cierra los ojos.-Dijo de manera amable, el menor obedeció, dejando que enjaguaran su cabello con delicadeza, una vez listo lo envolvió en una toalla, para llevarlo a su habitación , lo seco, saco una camiseta roja, un jeans azul y una converse roja, luego con el secador para secarle sus rizos, una vez vestido, Blaine bajo de la cama corriendo, pero fue detenido por los quejidos que se escucharon en el monitor blanco.

-¡mi hermanito despertó!-dijo de manera entusiasmada. Corriendo a la habitación del más pequeño de la casa

Kurt estaba en su cama, con barandal alto solo lo suficiente para que no cayera de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y la carita roja.

-¡kurt!-rito Blaine, bajando el barandal y subiendo a su cama, poso su manita en la frente de su hermano y entrecerró los ojos.- Ya no estas enfermo -Kurt lo miro y sonrió, pero se veía desanimado, Nick se acerco para tomarlo en sus brazos y ver si tenia fiebre, pero en realidad estaba mucho mejor.

-te cambiare por algo más cómodo- cambio a Kurt por unos pantalones delgados y ligeros y una camiseta blanca, le coloco los zapatos, pero al colocarlo en el piso Kurt se negó a caminar y estiro las manitas para que lo cargaran.

-¡Oh pero que consentido eres!- el mayor lo tomo y bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de juego, para ver a Britt jugar con unos peluches, que Nick supuso que eran de Kurt, al recordar la decoración del cuarto del niño en sus brazos.

-¡Otro niño!-grito la chica entusiasmada, acercándose para ver a kurt, quien la observaba con algo de temor- vamos a jugar a la casita.- Informo, blaine asintió colocándose un gorro de su juego de magia

-yo seré él papá, tu la mamá-dijo apuntando a Britt- Kurt sera el bebé- al parecer al nombrado no le gusto la idea.

-¡NO!-grito, bajando de los brazos de Nick.- yo soy un nino gande- balbuceo, Blaine sonrió y se acerco a una mesa donde tomo el chupete favorito de su hermano, este al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Seras el bebe?-Kurt asintió frenéticamente a la pregunta de su hermano abriendo la boca para recibir el chupete.

-¡A jugar!-dijo Nick y los tres niños comenzaron a jugar, ante la sonrisa de Nick.

Lo que el hombre no sabia que esos tres serian inseparable cuando fueran mayores y estarían, siempre junto cuando él otro lo necesitara.

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade , por fin estoy de vacaciones de la universidad, aunque trabajo en las mañanas tengo las tardes libre para escribir intentare actualizar más seguido nos leemos .


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulos 7

"Un nuevo integrante"

Sebastian estaba nervioso, en tres día sera el cumpleaños numero "cuatro" de su hermoso y adorable hijo, su corazón casi se rompe cuando su pequeño le dijo que él nunca a tenido un cumpleaños. Dave casi lloro, por eso este tenia que ser perfecto y el se encargaría de eso.

Había decidió hacerlo en el jardín , era hermosos y espacioso, invitarían a sus amigos para que trajeran a sus hijos, ya que Blaine no tenia mucho amigos, realmente no tenían, ya que aun no estaba en pre escolar. Ademas ese día seria importante ya que presentación de sus hijos en la sociedad..

-Papá quiero ese- dijo él pequeño Kurt, apuntando una caja de cereales con ositos fuera de su envase, Sebastian tomo la caja para leer su contenido, alzando una ceja.

-No cariño, esto hace daño- dijo él hombre dejando la caja en la estantería que corresponde, Kurt se cruzo de brazo haciendo pucheros, el menor se encontraba sentado en carrito de supermercado en la parte especial para los niños-¡ sin llorar hijo!- advirtió su padre, sacando algunos paquetes de arroz en la sección de este producto.

-¿ po que a mi hermano le compraste, gorros y dulces y a mí nada?-pregunto en tono angustiante, Sebastian suspiro tomando a su hijo.

-Cariño ya te explique- saco algunos mechones castaños de la frente de Kurt,- Blaine esta de cumpleaños, entonces se le prepara todo para que tenga un día especial.- Kurt frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo también!, quiero un día especial,- susurro, mirando a su padre con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Kurt hermoso.-Trato de consolar al pequeño,- en siete meses tu también tendrás un hermoso cumpleaños, el más bello- aseguro el mayor de los castaños.

-¿Cuanto falta para eso?-pregunto con entusiasmo. Sebastian hizo una mueca peor, pero no quiso desilusionar.

- Muy poquito cariño .-El menor soltó un grito muy agudo, para ser tan pequeño, muchas de las personas que se encontraban haciendo sus compras voltearon al verlo, Sebastian ignoro las miradas olímpicamente, dejando a su hijo en el asiento del carrito para terminar sus compras.

-tienes unos excelente pulmones hijo.- Elogio el hombre, sacando algunas galletas y mermelada, Kurt le regalo un hermosa sonrisa, se acercaron a la caja un vez que terminaron sus compras.

El celular de Sebastian sonó, este sonrió al ver el identificador el nombre de su esposo, el había llevado a Blaine a su prueba para entrar a la la liga infantil de fútbol, bajo a kurt del carrito y comenzó a poner las cosas en la caja para pagarlas.

-¿Dave cariño como fue todo?- pregunto, distraído sin percatarse que kurt caminaba a la salida con sus ojos brillante por algo que observo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt vio en la calle a un niño alto , de ojos marrones, llevaba globos y al parecer los vendía, él quería un globo. Pero su padre no le prestaba atención.

Decidió ir por su cuenta, camino por la bulliciosa calle, cuando encontró al niño parado en una esquina, al parecer contando una monedas, solo tenia tres globos en su mano , uno amarillo, otro verde y uno azul como él hermosos color de los ojos del niño. Camino con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado, él niño era enorme a comparación del pequeño cuerpito junto a él.

Tiro del pantalón del mayor para llamar su atención-¡hey amiguito! - dijo el niño, inclinándose a su altura-¿estas solo como yo?-pregunto algo esperanzado

-¡Quiero gobo!-respondió Kurt, ignorando las preguntas del mayor.

-No puedo, los vendo.-Respondió, Kurt arrugo su carita..

-¡Po favor!-balbuceo juntando sus manitas, busco en el bolsillo de su pequeño pantalón y saco su chupete favorito- te lo regalo,- dijo sonriente.

-Yo no ocupo eso. - el niño se coloco de pie y camino, Kurt lo siguió. Él mayor se dispuso a cruzar la calle, él menor imito el movimiento.

-¡No!-grito el otro niño.- Dame la mano- el menor obedeció y ambos cruzaron, de la mano, era una imagen muy tiernas, muchos de los peatones que pasaban por su lado lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿como te llamas?-pregunto el mayor deteniéndose en otra esquina para vender sus globos restante.

-Kurt- respondió con orgullo,-¿y tu?

-Finn, - suspiro ofreciendo sus globos- eres pequeño, ¿estas solo?- kurt negó tomado un globo y se acerco a una pareja. La cual se encontraba bebiendo refresco en un restaurante pequeño.

-"compa gobo po favor"- balbuceo a la pareja, ambos hombres gritaron , casi se derriten de la ternura y compraron el globo de inmediato. Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh por dios!, eres bueno-exclamo alegre, recibiendo el dólar de la pareja- solo queda uno-ya que Fin había vendido otro.

Luego de un rato lograron vender el ultimo globo gracias a Kurt y su ternura.

-tengo hambe.- dijo el pequeño pasando su mano por su pancita- quiero a mi papi- Finn se entristeció.

-Vamos, quédate conmigo y se mi hermanito- Kurt negó, y estiro sus manitas al niño-¿quieres que te cargue?.- Él menor asintió,- latoso..- suspiro tomando al niño, el cual acomodo su cabecita en su hombro-¿donde esta tu papá?

-en el super- Finn bufo y camino de regreso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-es de este tamaño, ojos azules, piel blanca y de cabello castaño.- Sebastian suspiro, hace media hora que no sabia nada de su bebé, el guardia del lugar no lo vio, y en es supermercado no estaba , era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

-¿como estaba vestido el niño?- pregunto nuevamente el policía

-unos jeans sencillo azul y una camisa roja,- él hombre asintió anotando todo en su libreta- Bueno haremos lo posible por encontrarlo,- el castaño se debatía entre llamar a su esposo o no.

¿Pero que le diría?, hey cariño sabes perdí a Kurt no lo encuentro por ningún lugar, ¡DAVE LO MATATRIA!, solo quedaba esperar a que este bien, ¿y si lo secuestraron para pedir dinero?, era imposible no habían presentado a su hijo a la sociedad aun, lo harían en el cumpleaños de Blaine.

-¡Papito!- la voz de su niño saco al mayor de sus pensamientos, estaba en los brazos de un niño de alrededor de unos ocho años, almeno eso pensaba Sebastian ya que era bastante alto.

-¡Kurt hijo!- tomo a su pequeño abrazándolo de manera efusiva, como si se fuera a unir con el menor.

-Finn me trajo,- dijo apuntando al niño que miraba al mayor de forma tímida, Sebastian pudo ver que el niño, llevaba sus pies descalzos y su ropa era un talla más gran de que él, estaba rota y sucia, acomodo a Kurt en su cadera y se acerco al menor.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo ,¿como te llamas?,- Finn estiro su mano para estrechar la que le ofreció Sebastian.

-Me llamo Finn

-Soy Sebastian Smythe.- Sonrió y se acerco al policía, luego de arreglar el mal entendido, el hombre se marcho sin ante decirle a kurt de manera dulce que no debía hablar con extraño, por que asusta a su padre. Kurt asintió triste por hacer sentir mal a su papi Seb.

-Bueno hay que ir a casa cariño.- Kurt miro a Finn

-¿Él puede venir con nosotos.- Pregunto de manera dulce y con un brillo en sus ojos

-Finn, ¿donde están tus padres?- este suspiro

-se fueron al cielo, - Sebastian sintió como los ojos se aguaban y su corazón se estrujaba, trato de no llorar por los niños.

-¿Papá eso esta lejos?- la inocencia de kurt lo hizo sonreír un poco

-no bebé, bueno Finn vendrás con nosotros.- Ambos niños gritaron, Kurt se escucho más fuerte aun siendo más pequeño.

Luego de buscar las bolsas olvidadas de las compras se dirigieron a un hermosos auto gris

-¿Ese es su auto?-pregunto fin entusiasmado, miro por la ventanas con los ojos brillante de ilusión todo era tan nuevo para él.

-Si es de mi papá,- respondió un orgulloso kurt, subiéndose a su sillita una vez que el mayor abrió el auto.

-¿De quien es la otra silla?-pregunto mirando como Sebastian le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es de mi hijo mayor , Blaine- respondió con cariño subiéndose al auto para conducir a casa.- Finn, ¿cuantos años tienes?- este comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

-Tengo seis – contesto mostrando sus dedos estirados, con el numero indicado. Sebastian pensaba que era mayor.

En el camino cantaron , hablaron y rieron, Sebastian se sorprendió de la química que tenían esos dos. Cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión, a Finn casi se le salen los ojos.

-¡Oh kurt vives en un castillos!- grito, tomado su cabello y sonriendo- ¡esto es genial!, - Sebastian sonrió llevando las bolsas a dentro de su hogar.

Él mayor abrió la puerta dejando ingresar a los niños, Finn miraba todo , asombrado, caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba Blaine y Dave viendo un partido, él niño corrió a los brazos de sebastian al verlo, llevaba una pequeña remera del equipo infantil de fútbol, Dave estaba con una lata de gaseosa en la mano y el pequeño casco de Blaine junto a él, en el sillón.

-¡Papá, seré un jugador!-grito el niño lanzándose a los brazos del castaño mayor con alegría.

-Que bueno cariño.- Beso la cabeza risada de su hijo ante de bajarlo y besar a su marido

-¿Compraste todo?,- Sebastian asintió sonriente tomando un poco de gaseosa de la lata de su marido.

-Papá tengo un hermano nuevo.- Dave levanto una cea al ver al niño junto a su bebé.

-¿ahora venden niños en el supermercado?,- pregunto este mirando a su marido, divertido y confuso, Kurt tenia una sonrisa de oreja. Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo ya no seré el hermanito de Kurt?-pregunto de manera angustiante.

-no blaine tu también seras mi hermanito, seremos tes.- Balbuceo feliz, como si su respuesta fuera la solución a todo, al parecer Blaine decidió lo mismo.

-Tu jugaras conmigo,- sentencio Blaine

-¡NO!,- grito Kurt.- Yo lo encontré, él juega con "yo",- dijo Kurt apuntándose a él mismo. Dave tenia que admitir que su hijo menor tenia carácter.

-¡Silencio!- toda la sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral a las palabras de Sebastian.- Blaine y Kurt basta de peleas , Finn no es de nadie- ambos niños se cruzaron de brazo e hicieron un puchero.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que sucede?!- Dave estaba algo irritado por la situación.

-Yo te explico, ¿ me das un segundo?- Dave asintió-¿Facundo puede venir por favor?,- el hombre apareció. Bajando la escalera de la planta alta .

-Si, Señor- dijo el hombre llego a la sala, en su impecable traje con una sonrisa amable que siempre le caracterizaba.

-¿puedes darle algo de comer a los niños?.

-claro señor, vengan pequeños- Kurt y Blaine corrieron a la cocina.

-Finn cariño.- Dijo Sebastian,- tu también puedes ir.

-Gracias ,- susurro, luego desapareció con Facundo en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Ahora me explicaras?- él castaño asintió.

La siguiente media hora Sebastian le contó todo lo sucedido. Desde la desaparición de Kurt en el supermercado, Dave casi se desmaya, hasta que llegaron casa con el niño.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-pregunto Dave luego de escuchar a su marido, camino hasta lo grandes ventanales que daban al jardín , vio a Finn jugando al fútbol con Blaine ,luego de haber merendado, mientras Kurt gritaba algo parecido a los animadores que le gustaba ver en la televisión.

-Realmente no lo se, pero no lo podemos dejarle en la calle.- Él castaño apoyo su mentón en el hombro de su marido mirando a los tres niños.

-Parece que kurt y Blaine lo adoran.- Dave suspiro, sacando su celular, él castaño sonrió cuando vio que Dave marcaba el numero de la asistente social que los ayudo a obtener la custodia de Kurt y Blaine.

-Bueno tratare de conseguir algo de ropa, no lo podemos dejar descalzo todo el día.- Dave tomo la cara de su esposo y lo beso de manera apasionada.

-Te amo ,- susurro, tomo las llaves de su auto para ir por algo de ropa para Finn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran las tres de la tarde , Dave salia de la habitación de kurt ya que se había dormido. Blaine estaba en el cuarto de juego jugando con los autos , que los padres de sebastian le enviaron de Francia. Con la promesa de visitar pronto a los niños. Se dirigió al estudio luego de ver que todo estaba en orden.

-Señor karosfky.- Facundo entro al estudio mientra revisabas algunos papeles.- La señora Brun ya esta aquí,- dijo haciendo un gesto a una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy bella.

-hola señorita Brun.- Dijo Dave estrechando su mano,- por favor tome asintió donde guste, ¿algo de beber?-ofreció, la mujer se acomodo en el sillón frente al escritorio de Dave

-Un vaso de jugo natural, si no es molestia-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no la es, Facundo por favor.- Facundo asintió retirarse de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Bueno Dave, esto fue lo que encontré – dijo sacando una carpeta amarilla.-Son los datos Del niño que conseguí en el corto tiempo- Dave miro la información y leyó paso a paso.

-¿No existe ningún familiar?

-No al parecer, no, la mujer dio a luz en el hospital, pero falleció cuando el niño tenia tres años, dejándolo en un orfanato, desconocemos los motivos por que se encuentra en la calle.- Facundo entro con un vaso de jugo de frutilla. Entregándoselo a la mujer quien lo recibió agradecía.

-¿Al menos se sabe el apellido del niño?,- la mujer busco en unos papeles que tenia en su portafolio,sacando algo parecido a un acta de nacimiento.

-Aquí esta .- Dave tomo el papel leyendo el nombre de los padres.

-Finn Hudson, ¿El padre no esta interesado en su hijo?,- pregunto de manera incrédula.

-No, los abandono cuando la mujer dio a luz.- Dave asintió sin preguntar mas, poso sus dedos en el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse, no soportaba los hombres cobardes.

-Bueno como sabe, Seb,- interrumpió su discurso,- Kurt encontró a Finn en la calle, vendiendo globos.- La mujer levanto una ceja.

-¿Que hacia Kurt en la calle?,- Dave se puso algo nervioso.

-Fue un pequeño incidente.- La mujer asintió divertida.

-Tranquilo se que tu y Sebastian son la personas perfecta las cuales, confiaría un niño.-Dave suspiro de alivio.- ¿Donde esta tu esposo?-pregunto mirando alrededor del estudio, como si el castaño en cualquier momento saldría del piso o de algún lugar .

-Fue de compras, Finn estaba descalzo y con su ropas sucias,- la mujer asintió con comprensión, bebiendo un poco de jugo.-Bueno, ¿que posibilidades hay de obtener su custodia?

-Seré, sincera ahora tengo que poner el caso la oficina, trasladar a Finn a un orfanato, hasta que el juez designe la orden,- suspiro- ya saben los papeles que necesitan, para los tramites bueno ya pasaste por eso.

-Claro, pero no hay alguna posibilidad que el niño este aquí hasta que encuentren un hogar o nos den la custodia.- La mujer pareció pensar .- Por favor, Kurt y Blaine prácticamente lo aman, y si el niño despierta y no ve a Finn causara un alboroto y te digo por experiencia que Kurt es capaz de dejar sordo a cualquiera, ¿tu no quieres eso verdad.- La mujer aguanto una carcajada a la descarada manipulación de Dave.

-Ok, dame unos minutos y veré que puedo hacer.

- Bueno te dejo hacer tu llamadas, puedes ocupar el estudio , iré a ver a los niños.- se puso de pie y camino a la salida con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.- LA mujer tomo el lugar de Dave ocupaba hace unos momentos.

xxxxxxx

Sebastian llego a casa con muchas bolsas de ropa, pareciera que compro una tienda completa, Dave quien se dirigía al cuarto de juego, se topo con su esposo y un montón de bolsas.

-¡Dios!, ¿Cuantos niños encontramos?- pregunto de manera divertida.

-No moleste,¿donde están los niños?- pregunto buscando en unas bolsas azules un a caja de zapatos, y una muda ropa.

-ahora mismo iba a verlos, Kurt esta durmiendo su siesta.- Sebastian asintió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de juego.

-¿Llego la señora Brun?

-Si esta haciendo una llamada para quedarnos con Finn, mientras encuentra una familia.- Sebastian casi pierde sus ojos cuando escucha a su esposo.

-¡Pero se supone que nosotros tendremos la custodia!- casi grito

-Hey amor cálmate.- Susurro pasando su mano por la mejillas.

-Lo haremos ,pero hasta que el juez no nos den la custodia ,Finn tendría que ir aun orfanato, - Dave continuo ante que su marido lo interrumpiera.- Brun esta haciendo lo posible para que nos permitan estar con el niño hasta que dicten la orden,- Sebastian suspiro y entro al cuarto, encontrando a Blaine encima de Finn como si fuera un caballito.

-Papá mira soy un vaquero.- Dijo Blaine con un gorro que le había regalado Az hace unos días.

-Finn , cariño mira lo que compre,- el niño vio la ropa y casi bota a Blaine al suelo si no fuera por que Dave lo sostuvo.

-Con calma pequeño.- Sebastian tomo la manita de Finn para dirigirlo al baño

-¿Donde van?-pregunto Blaine caminando de tras de Sebastian, Dave tomo su mano .

-Finn necesita un baño, y tu jovencito es hora de tu leche

-bueno, pero estoy cansadito no creo poder caminar.-Estiro sus manitos para que Dave lo cargara, este lo tomo caminado a la cocina.

Dave tomo una taza para blaine , esta tenia una bombilla azul y tapa, la mamadera de Kurt y comenzó a preparar la formula, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo, que estaba en una silla alta en el des-ayunador, mirando cada movimiento.

-¡Listo!- Blaine aplaudió,- bueno a despertar a tu hermanito,- subieron por la escalera que conecta a la planta alta con la cocina, caminaron por el pasillo que daba a la habitaciones de los niños uno frente a las otra. Entraron encontrando al pequeño Kurt ,durmiendo, estaba recostado en su estomago, sus manitas arriba de su cabeza, con su pequeña boquita abierta. Se veía muy relajado.

-Vamos bebé es hora de despertar.- Dijo el mayor moviendo la espalda del pequeño, este comenzó  
a quejarse, haciendo pucheritos y refregarse los ojos, Dave lo tomo con delicadeza, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, deslizo la mamadera en la boca de su hijo y este comenzó a succionar, Dave se acomodo en el sillón que estaba en la habitación del infante para que ellos lo alimentaran o leyeran un cuento, Blaine se acomodo en el regazo ocupando la pierna libre de Dave .

-¿Donde esta Finn?-pregunto un Kurt ahora despierto, y muy animado luego de ser alimentado.

-se esta cambiando de ropa

-¿Se quedara con nosotros?- pregunto Blaine, mirando su padre con cara de cachorro mojado.

-Bueno hijo la señor Brun tratara de hacer lo que este a su alcance, para que se quede con nosotros.- Al escuchar esto ambos niños corrieron al estudio de su padre.

-¡Hey malandrines esperen!- grito tratando de seguir a sus hijos.

Xxxxx

La mujer estaba con una sonrisa luego de hablar con su jefe y explicarle el caso, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y camino a su bolso para sacar unos formulario y que la pareja firmara, cuando sintió unos pequeños pasos acercarse y prácticamente entraron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡NO SE LO PEDE LLEVAR!,- grito un Kurt, con el cabello de desaliñado, manos en la cadera, ceja alzada y ceño fruncido, mirándola de manera severa,. Él niño tenia carácter para solo tener dos años, ademas era la versión en miniatura de Smythe padre .

-¿A quien no me puedo llevar?,- pregunto totalmente divertida por la situación.

-A Finn,- hablo Blaine.- Usted se lo llevara, eso es malo,- dijo de manera acusadora, apuntando a la mujer y con el ceño fruncido que lo hacia ver adorable.

-Cariño tranquilos,- Dijo la mujer de manera amable, ambos comenzaron a reclamar, entre ingles Francés que Kurt había aprendido y algo en Italiano que Blaine aprendió con Dave.

-¡Kurt, Blaine!- regaño sus padres, algo avergonzado.- Dejen en paz a la señora Brun.

-Pero papá- Blaine iba a debatir

-nada de pero hijo, ahora Finn yo y Dave hablaremos con la señora, ustedes irán a la sala y esperaran como dos hermosos niños bueno que son.- ambos asintieron, fueron caminando despacio, con facundo vigilan dolos. Sebastian cerro la puerta ya con Finn cambiado y limpio.

Xxxxxxxxx

-¿Tu eres Finn?-pregunto la mujer de manera amable, viendo como el niño ahora vestido impecablemente, se escondía tras la piernas de Sebastian.

-Vamos cariño, saluda.- Dave hablo acercándose al niño

-hola,- saludo tímidamente, acercándose a la mujer y depositando un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno padres, aquí están, los formularios que deben llenar apara la custodia temporal, recuerden que mañana necesito los papeles que requiere el tramite de adopción, a primera hora- ambos hombres se besaron de manera tierna y agradecieron de manera entusiasta a la mujer.

-¿Que sucede?-la voz de Finn llamo la atención de los adultos.

-Bueno hermoso, si tu quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros,¿ quieres?.- Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos

-¡PARA SIEMPRE!,- grito lanzándose a los brazos de Sebastian., quien lo recibió, Dave sonrió.

-¿Donde debo firmar?,- pregunto feliz

-Cuando los pequeños se enteren,- dijo Sebastian, bajando a Finn de sus brazos.

-¿Puedo decirles yo?

-Claro , ve.- Sebastian abrió la puerta, lo que provoco, que cayeran un Blaine de espalda y un Kurt en su estomago, mirando a todos con los ojos como plato. Sebastian casi cae de vergüenza.

-Kurt y Blaine Smythe- Karosfky, ¡¿que significa esto!?- ambos se pusieron de pie, Kurt comenzó a balbucear nervios.

-Fe sin querer.- Miro a Dave y Blaine siguió con la mirada de perrito Dave no pudo resistirse a eso.

-Vamos Seb, son pequeños y estaban emocionado.

-¡Oh Dave!, - Sebastian suspiro y firmo los papel, Dave le guiño un ojo divertido.

-Bueno padres me retiro creo que hay una tarde muy ocupada en esta casa.

-La acompaño.- Facundo entro y dirigió a la mujer a la salida luego, de despedirse, Dave poso sus manos en la cintura de Sebastian y su mentón en su hombro al ver como kurt estaba en los brazos de Finn y Blaine en su espalda. Ambos observaban como los tres jugaban.

-Sebastian espero que no encuentres más niños,- él castaño bufo, Dave soltó una risita y beso la mejilla.

-¿Finn dormirás conmigo?-pregunto Blaine saltando sobre un sillón.

-¡NO!- Grito Kurt con su aguda voz.- "dormirá con yo".- ambos mayores sonrieron y caminaron par calmar la batallas de sus retoños.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, estaba pensando en esto hace mucho ya que me encanta estos tres personajes.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Un día especial"

Era un sábado, por la mañana, en cierta habitación dos hombres dormían de manera tranquila, hasta que el celular de Dave suena. Rompiendo la tranquila atmosfera.

El hombre fornido, saco la mano de bajo de su manta y tanteo con su palma en la mesita de noche. —Silencio, — murmuro Sebastian, dándose vuelta, quedando de espalda a Dave y tratando de ignoran el sondo molestoso.

— ¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?- se pregunto Debe, incorporándose y tomando el celular, frunció el ceño al ver el nombre iluminado en él. — ¿Burn?-pregunto con cautela

—Dave cariño, disculpa por molestarte un sábado tan temprano, — él hombre solo suspiro.

— ¿Que sucede?— del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar un susurro. Como si Burn hablara con otra persona. — ¿Está todo bien?—el cuchicheo del otro lado de la línea seso.

—Si Dave, lo que sucede, es que el juez les dará la tutela,..¡Permanente de Finn!— él hombre miro a su alrededor, pensando que todo era un sueño, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea lo hizo entender que era la realidad, tenía un nuevo hijo de seis años.

— ¡Oh esto es fantástico!—en cualquier momento, el hombre explotaría de la felicidad. — ¿Cuándo firmare los papeles?- pregunto ansioso.

—El lunes solo llame para darte la buena noticias, que disfruten su día y felicita al pequeño Blaine de mi parte.- Termino por decir la amble mujer, antes de colgar. Dave sonreía como un idiota, no podía contener tanta felicidad, tenía un hermoso y saludable hijo y otro que cumpliría sus cuatro años de edad, no podía pedir más.

—Seb amor, tiene que escuchar esto, Finn. — Pero no pudo terminar, ya que el castaño comenzó a hablar dormido.

— ¿Otra vez se quedo atrapado en la cuna de Kurt?—Dave rodo los ojos, Finn en un intento de calmar a Kart, fue a dormir con él, pero no resulto una buena ideal la cuna era pequeña y él demasiado grande y quedo atrapado.

—No amor, esto es algo muy importante, —volvió a intentarlo.

—Ya, bueno en cinco minutos más. —Respondió, dando la vuelta para dormirse de nuevo, esto irrito al hombre.

— ¡Sebastian Smythe!—Grito, asustando al castaño quien cayó de la cama. Confundido y mirando alrededor.

— ¿Por qué me gritas?—se refregó los ojos, luego de sentarse en la cama. Mirando a su esposo mientras rascaba su nuca, —tengo sueño. —Menciono mientras se volvía a cubrir con las mantas y se acomodaba entre las almohadas, irritando a un más a Dave.

— ¡ME PUEDES PRESTAS ATENCIÓN!— el hombre fornido estaba muy enojado ahora, quitó las mantas del cuerpo de su marido, este gimoteo como Kurt cuando era despertado.

—Está bien, pero tranquilízate cariño. — Dave, suspiro varias veces para no tirar a su marido por la ventana que daba al balcón.

—Recibe una llamada de Burn. — Sebastian se tenso de una manera notable, incorporándose, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. —Dijo que tenemos la custodia de Finn, —él castaño observo a su esposo como si esperara que una cámara escondida salieran de algún lado, para decir que era una broma. Al ver que no ocurría nada fuera de lo normal, se relajo.

— ¿Hablas enserio?—pregunto incrédulo

—No si me encanta levantarme a las…— Se interrumpió para mirar el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, — siete y treinta de la mañana—dijo de manera sarcástica.

— ¡Pero qué sensible!—Se quejo el hombre de ojos verdes. Debe miro a su esposo con desaprobación.

— ¡Tú!, el señor drama, ¿me dice eso a mí?—Pregunto apuntando su propio pecho

—Vamos señor rudo si igual me amas. — Él castaño guiño un ojo, hincándose en la cama para alcanzar los labios de su marido que sonrió, en los labios del otro antes de responder el beso con pasión.

Sebastian empujo a Dave hasta que terminara encima de su cuerpo, ambos hombre se sumieron en la pasión y las caricias del otro, pero todo fue interrumpido por unos ligeros pasos que se acercándose a la cama y miraban la escena confundido.

— ¿Puedo jugar?—ambos hombre se separaron como si quemara el cuerpo del otro, tratando de acomodar sus tropa sin mucho éxito. Blaine miraba todo con esos expresivos ojos que portaba, su inocencia no comprendía la situación, pero él quería jugar con sus padres, la hermosa sonrisa que portada lo hacía entender.

—Blaine, ¿Qué haces despierto cariño?—Pregunto Dave mientras se acercaba al pequeño, tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Kurt tuvo un accidente, — susurro, mirando a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero, no escuchamos nada por el monito— Sebastian menciono mientras se calzaba con una pantuflas azul marino con relleno. Al observar el aparato se dio cuenta que estaba apagado. — ¡Mierda!—maldijo bajo, pero no lo suficiente.

— ¡Papá dijo una mala palabra!— Acuso él pequeño, apuntando a su padre. —Debe poner un dólar en el frasco de las malas palabras, —exigió el menor, estirando su mano, Sebastian suspiro y busco su billetera en su mesita de noche.

—Bueno, Seb te dejo con tu multa, mientras iré a cambiar a nuestro bebé. — salió de la habitación para ir a ver a su pequeño.

—Toma— Sebastian dijo, pasándole un dólar, él niño corrió hacia el pasillo donde guardo el dólar en un Frasco de vidrio, que estaba en una mesita café en medio del pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones de los niños.

— ¡Listo!—sacudió sus manos, como si estuvieran con alguna clase de polvo, — tengo hambre. —Informo el infante.

—Bueno tu y yo prepararemos el desayuno, pero primero iremos por tu hermano mayor Finn.

— ¡YO LO DESPIERTO!— grito el pequeño, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Blaine espera!— trato de alcanzarlo pero, misteriosamente su hijo era muy veloz.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt estaba en su cuna, pero estaba desnudo, su ropa estaba en el suelo, mientras el intentaba bajarse. Dave, llego a tiempo para sostenerlo y evitar una caída que pueda lamentar.

— ¡Hey! , hermoso, ¿tuviste un accidente?— dijo tomando a su hijo que estaba algo helado, — Vamos a tener que solucionar el problema de ir al baño, Kurt asintió frenéticamente.

—Yo llame por el teléfono banco, pero no viniste. — balbuceo algo enojado, y cruzando sus brazos.

—lo siento bebe, ¿me perdonas?— pregunto caminado, hacia el baño con su hijo mirándolo, como si decidiera si lo perdonaba o no.

—Si medas un besito. — Negocio el menor, el hombre prácticamente, dejo beso por todo su rostro haciendo que Kurt soltara algunas de esas risitas, que amaba, esos momentos el hombre pensaba que no pudo haber tomado una mejor decisión.

Luego del baño de Kurt, venia algo difícil, Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a ser muy quisquillosos con su ropa, sobre todo el menor, Blaine había adquirido un extraño hábito, buscaba una pajarita que combinara con su ropa, ahora poseía una gran cantidad. Mientras que Kurt le encantaba probarse muchos atuendos y mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo que Sebastian se encargo de comprarle, Dave tenía que admitir que su hijo poseía un gran sentido de la moda para ser solo un bebé.

—Papá, ¿me veo bonito?, — pregunto de manera tierna mostrando un pantalón de vestir y una camisita blanca, en su lado derecho llevaba una insignia de un pájaro pegada, unos zapatos negros brillosos y encima un chalequito corto.

—Te vez hermoso. — Él niño sonrió mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes, — bueno bajemos a desayunar, — Kurt tomo la mano de su padre y ambos bajaron, mientras el pequeño le contaba un sueño o algo parecido.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Blaine y Sebastian entraron a la habitación de un dormido Finn, el niño se encontraba todo destapado y cruzado, sus pequeños pies salían del lado derecho de la cama. Blaine corrió hacia su hermano lanzándose encima del, Finn salto un pequeño gruñido y se trato de incorporara pero no pudo porque Blaine ya se había acomodado, como si estuviera montado un caballo

—Blaine bájate de tu hermano. —Ordeno Sebastian tomando a Blaine, para bajarlo del su hijo mayor, el pequeño reía divertido al ver la cara confundida del otro chico.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto Finn bostezando.

— ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!— grito el menor de todos, bajo de los brazos de Smythe y corrió por el pasillo— ¡HOY ES MI DÍA ESPECIAL!— Kurt salió de su habitación ya vestido, y se unió la locura de su otro hermano mientras Finn miraba todo sonriendo desde el pasillo.

—Tenemos una noticia que darles. — Informo Dave luego de que todos se encontraban en el desayunador de la cocina, Kurt con su leche y pan, Blaine su yogurt con cereal, mientras que Finn desayunaba, panqueques con miel y un vaso de jugo natural de frambuesa.

Sebastian preparaba café y algunos huevos, cuando Dave comenzó hablar. — ¿Recuerdan a la señor Burn?, — los tres niños asintieron frenéticamente. — Bueno ella nos dijo que Finn podrá…— dijo de manera suspensiva para dar emocionar a los niños, que lo miraban atento. — ¡Quedarse con nosotros!— Finn abrió sus marrones ojos como plato, Kurt levanto sus manitas al aire mientras gritaba, Blaine imito al menor de la casa y comenzó a gritar.

— ¿Podre vivir para siempre con ustedes?— pregunto de manera tímida, Sebastian lo tomo entre sus brazos.

—Claro hermoso— los dos pequeño comenzaron aplaudir junto con Dave, el desayuno termino de manera entretenida, luego los niños fueron a jugar mientras que Sebastian, comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para preparar la torta. Dave frunció el ceño.

— ¿Vas a cocinar?— pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz, Sebastian sacaba algunas fuentes, harina, polvo de chocolates, crema y todo lo necesario para hacer un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Sí, mi hijo quiere un hermoso escenario y lo hare. — Contesto leyendo una receta que al parecer fue sacada de internet, Dave tenía una cara de pánico. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Bueno, — titubeo. — Tú nunca fuiste buen cocinero, — comenzó tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su marido o peor que se enojara.

—Que una vez haya quemado la cocina no significa que no pueda cocinar— susurro

—bueno pero la vez que intentaste cocinar pasta y se evaporo el ¡AGUA!— dijo exaltado.

— ¡Por dios!, pero qué exagerado. — Dijo el castaño apuntándolo con una espátula.— fue un pequeño accidenté.

— ¿Un pequeño accidente?— pregunto incrédulo, — ¡LLEGARON LOS BOMBEROS!— grito.

—Bueno quizás algo se salió de control. — Susurro sonriendo tímidamente, — pero no te preocupes Jeff vendrá ayudarme. — Dave, entrecerró los ojos, al escuchar el nombre de otro hombre.

— ¿Quién es Jeff?— se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta, Sebastian sonrió.

— ¿Celoso?, — pregunto un divertido castaño.

— ¿Debería?— pregunto el otro hombre cada vez estaba más molesto, él castaño se acerco y coloco ambas manos en la mejilla del fornido hombre.

—Claro que no tontito, Jeff es el esposo de Nick. — Debe abrió los ojos como plato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rojizo. La distancia fue cortada por un beso lento, lleno de amor.

— ¡yo tamben quero!— la aguda voz de Kurt los separo, ambos juntaron sus frente y sonrieron, Dave tomo a su niño y lo acerco a Sebastian ambos dejaron un beso en la mejilla del niño.

—Bueno, Dave te encargaras de los niños-. — Este abrió los ojos como plato, — Falta bañar a Finn y Blaine, vístelo decente y que no se ensucien yo me encargare de adornar y lo demás tu solo vigila a los niños, también debes cuidar a la pequeña Britt. — Termino diciendo, mientras comenzaba a romper algunos huevos.

El timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que Dave volviera a la realidad, camino como un robot hacia la entrada principal, ya que Facundo y Nancy, hoy no pudieron asistir, el primero tenía que visitar a su nieta y Nancy tenia familia. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la joven pareja, Nick cargaba a la pequeña Britt que parecía dormida en sus brazos.

—Hola. — dijo de manera amble, dándole espacio a la pareja para que entrara, debía admitir, que Nick tenia buen gusto, — ¿tú debes ser Jeff?—pregunto, estirando su mano cuando recibió un asentimiento del rubio. — Un gusto, soy Dave Karosfky.

—Lo sé, Nick siempre habla de ustedes, muchas gracias por invitarnos. — Dave solo sonrió

—No tienes nada que agradecer, — dijo de manera amable. — Qué bueno que llegaste, ante que mi esposo incendie la cocina.

— ¡TE escuche!— se escucho desde la cocina, Jeff y Nick sonrieron, Dave se acerco a la pareja tomando a Britt.

—Bueno, yo me encargare de los pequeños, para que trabajen tranquilos. — Ambos hombres asintieron.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Luego de acostar a la niña en la cuna de Kurt, él niño se encontraba jugando con algunas figuras de acción, muy entretenido, él hombre aprovecho eso para ir a encargarse de un Blaine que ya había comenzado a correr por toda la segunda planta, solo en ropa interior y con su patito de hule en la mano derecha, mientras cantaba un canciones Katy Perry.

Finn se encontraba en la sala jugando un video juego que Sebastian compro para él, resulteo ser muy bueno con eso, también lo inscribieron a la liga junior, era un más avanzada que la de Blaine. Donde conoció Noah, pero al chico le gustaba que le dijeran Puck, el chico tenía dos hermanos más, Santana que tenia la misma edad de Puck, seis y jacke, que tenía tres.

—Bueno Blaine te atrape. — Dijo triunfante, dirigiéndose al baño.

El baño fue rápido sin inconveniente, vestirlo tampoco ya que preparo todo ante del baño, escogió unos pantalones rojos, una camisa negra y una pajarita roja su hijo se veía adorable.

—Me veo excelente. — Se elogio él mismo, Dave tenía que reconocer que la humildad no era un virtud de su dos hijos menores.

—Claro, hermoso, bueno ve a jugar con Kurt que necesito vestir a Finn, — Blaine asintió y corrió al cuarto de su hermano, donde se encontraba con Britt que ya había despertado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave ya había vestido a Finn era muy sencillo, ya que el niño no era muy quisquilloso. Termino de organizar los cuartos, y se dirigió a ver a los pequeños, entrecerró los ojos al ver la escena que encontró, Kurt sostenía a un pawer rangers azul y rojo, Britt estaba sentada en el suelo con peluches a su alrededor, fin estaba en medio frente a Kurt y los muñecos. Blaine estaba, junto a Kurt y sostenía un monito de su juego de acción. Él mayor se dedico a observar.

—Estamos reunidos para un casamiento. — Finn comenzó hablar, haciendo un tono de voz extraño, — para que estos monitos de acción se casen par siempre y vivan felices. — Britt aplaudió de manera entusiasta, y Blaine asintió de manera frenética. —Entonces los declaro novio y novio, para siempre, — termino diciendo, Blaine camino con la figura de acción entregando don anillos, hechos de plastilina rosa. Como eran muy grandes para los dedos de los juguetes, él castaño lo coloco en sus cabezas como coronas. — Puedes besar al pawer rangers rojo, — termino diciendo, mientras Kurt hacia que los monos se dieran un coroto beso, Blaine y Britt, brincaban mientras aplaudían al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Entonces se casaron?— pregunto el mayor entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la fiesta, todos los niños asintieron a la pregunta. — Pero no que el rojo salía con el verde, — Kurt asintió, — ¿entonces por qué se caso con el azul?

—Por que el rojo, lo descubrió que veía al amarillo a escondida, — respondo Blaine de manera entusiasmada. Dave asintió sonriendo, por la gran imaginación de sus hijos.

—Blaine cariño ven a ver el jardín. — Sebastian apareció en la puerta, cubierto con algo de harina.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto su esposo, con la ceja alzada.

—Nada, digamos que la harina recobro vida. — Los niños abrieron los ojos como plato.

— ¡YO QUIERO JUGAR CON LA HARINA!— grito Finn entusiasmado, los otros niños siguieron su ejemplo. Tratando de correr todos al mismo tiempo a la salida.

Pero ninguno pudo salir ya que Sebastian lo impidió, — no niños solo fue una broma. — Los cuatro niños soltaron un "a", al mismo tiempo. — ¿Bueno cariño quieres ver como quedo todo para tu fiesta?, — pregunto mirando a Blaine quien asintió.

— ¿Podemos ir nosotros también?— Finn se apunto a él mismo, y los otros dos niños que miraban a Sebastian con sus hermosos ojos azules intensos.

—Por supuesto, — todos salieron, caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron por la escala principal, donde Jeff y Nick estaban de espalda a ellos, mirando por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Todo fueron a mirar la hermosa decoración.

Las pequeñas mesas de color azul, con dibujos de los héroes favoritos de Blaine, una hermosa mesa larga con bolsas de regalo para los niños, serpentina por todo las dos y globos de colores vivos. También había algunos juego inflables.

La piscina tenía una barrera, para evitar algún tipo de accidente, todo estaba perfectamente adornado, en una mesa adornada diferente a la demás con una silla un poco más grande, de tras de esa mesa había un cartel pegado con las palabras "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO BLAINE" brillaba con hermosos colores azules.

— ¿Te gusta Blaine?— pegunto Nick

—Es maravilloso. —Grito Blaine, Kurt miraba a todo con los ojos brillante

— ¿Papá falta poco para mi día especial?— él castaño menor, pregunto a su padre

—Claro cariño— mintio, pero no podía desanimar a su pequeño.

—Bien— dijo cruzándose de brazo y mirando todo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto Finn, al chico rubio ya conocía a Nick porque lo cuido en la semana. Mientras sus padres trabajaban.

—Es mi papá. — La voz de Britt sonó segura y orgullosa, Jeff beso la rubia cabellera de su hija y se inclino a saludar al cumpleañero.

—Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. — dijo de manera amable. Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados, con sus respectivos padres, Wes y su esposa Amalia, fueron los primeros en llegar, Wes y Sebastian fueron compañeros en la segundaria, siempre estuvieron en contacto, pero no se veían, ya que el joven asiático estaba en España viviendo con su familia, ambos tenían un hermosa niña de tres año "Tina", era igual a su madre, pero tenía los ojos de su padre, era muy lista.

Poco después llegaron los Puckerman— López, eran socios de Dave, los niños conocieron a Finn en la liga infantil de futbol, Noah, era un poco más bajo que Finn a pesar de tener la misma edad, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía un extraño corte de cabello y era muy travieso, Santana era menor que Noah por cinco minutos, era una hermosa niña, de piel morena, ojos grandes y cabello largo, con mucha personalidad y carácter.

Mientras que él pequeño Jacke, era de la edad de Blaine, cabello alborotado, ojos expresivos, travieso y junto a Blaine era una pareja explosiva. También asistió David, era padre soltero desde que encontró a su mujer con otro, nunca supo más de ella. Mercedes su hija de dos años, era la primera vez que conocían a los Smythe —Karosfky, pero cuando vio a Kurt parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los Evans con el pequeño Sam de tres años, los frabrey con Quinn de dos años, ella junto a Kurt y Mercedes jugaron toda la tarde.

Él cumpleaños fue espectacular, hermoso, Blaine recibió muchos regalos. Pidió sus deseos y se saco muchas fotos junto a sus hermanos, Kurt comió demasiado pastel, y corría por todo el jardín gritando, Finn jugó con Noah y Santana, a las traes.

Todo era perfecto, presentaron a la familia y recibieron muchas bendiciones.

—Por fin termino. — Dijo un cansado castaño, quien se encontraba con otro castaño en sus brazos de cuerpo diminuto y con chupete, Blaine en los brazos de Dave y Finn tenía, su cabeza en el regazo de Sebastian y las piernas en el regazo de Dave.

—Fue perfecto, — Susurro Dave de manera dulce, mirando a sus pequeños, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Blaine, los pequeños habían quedado exhausto luego de la fiesta, los tres se acurrucaron junto a sus padres en el gran sillón de la sala y en poco tiempo se durmieron en los brazos protectores de sus padres.

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen algunos errores ortográficos. Estoy tratando de mejorar, que tengan excelente semana nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"Rachel Berry"

Un mes había transcurrido del cumpleaños de Blaine .Sebastian y Dave luego de conversar seriamente decidieron que era hora de Finn y Blaine asistieran a la escuela, Nick les comento que había una escuela pequeña para niños de cuatro a siete años. Ambos hombres encontraron la idea fantástica, ya que Britt asistiera a la misma y Blaine no se sintiera solo.

Dave también se había comunicado con los Puckerman— López. Ellos inscribieron a sus hijos en la misma escuela. Kurt fue el que protestó, pero aún era muy pequeño solo tenía dos años, luego de conversar con él y asegurarle que Nick lo cuidaría, acepto.

—Blaine, Finn , dense prisa hay que comprar los uniformes. — Grito Sebastian hacia la plata alta, Dave saco el coche de Kurt, del armario de la sala para llevarlo ahí, era un día soleado y preferían caminar ya que no Vivian muy lejos del centro.

—Yo ya toi listo. — Balbuceo él pequeño castaño estirando sus brazos. Para que su padre lo acomodara en el coche. Dave le abrocho el pequeño cinturón y le entrego una mamadera con jugo de piña, el favorito del menor.

— ¡Gane! — Grito Finn, bajando la escalera de prisa, Blaine cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Tramposo. —el moreno, estaba con su cabello revuelto y la carita roja.

—Yo no hice trampa, — contesto, acercándose al menor, Kurt miraba todo desde su asiento cómodo, mientras bebía su jugo. Sebastian decidió intervenir.

—Sin peleas, — ambos niños suspiraron y miraron a su padre. — Muy bien, ahora, ¿listo para compra sus uniformes? , — los niños asintieron y Blaine grito.

— ¡El primero que llega a la puerta es el campeón! , — los dos niños corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sebastian camino tras ellos, mientras Dave empujaba el coche de Kurt, salieron de la casa, tranquilamente, Sebastian tomando la manitas de Finn y Blaine. Mientras estos platicaban, el día era cálido y soleado.

Él pequeño castaño, se durmió a mitad de camino. — Papá, mi hermanito se durmió, — informo Finn. Apuntando al pequeño, que estaba con su mamadera en la mano, la cabecita doblada, su cabello todo desordenado y la boquita entre abierta.

Dave, inmediatamente de detuvo y acomodo al menor, para que durmiera de mejor manera. Cubriéndolo con una mantita purpura.

—Listo, Kurt ya está cómodo. — Dijo el hombre de manera dulce, a sus hijos que miraban como cuidaba su hermanito, recibiendo en respuesta dos hermosas sonrisas. Siguieron su camino sin muchas interrupciones, al llegar al centro comercial se dirigieron a los ascensores. Luego de esperar las puertas se abrieron, entraron con cuidado, — ¡yo quiero presionar el botón! — pidió Blaine de manera entusiasta.

— ¡Yo también quiero! — Finn miro a sus padres. Las pequeñas riñas de Blaine y Finn por ser el mejor, era una cosa común en casa, aunque los padres trataban de explicarle que ser el primero siempre, no significaba ser el mejor.

—Tranquilo cariño, — Dave intento persuadir al mayor. — Blaine, lo presionara ahora y tu cuando bajemos, ¿está bien? — Finn pareció pensar por un momento.

—Me gusta la idea. — comento feliz, Sebastian tomo un poco a Blaine para que presionara el botón que tenía el diez.

— ¡Listo! — dijo un animado el pequeño de cabello rizado, al abrirse las puertas. Salieron con cuidado, Dave, reviso si su bebé aun dormía y efectivamente seguía dormidito en la misma posición que lo dejo.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos del lugar, había muchos padres de compras, las clases

comenzaba y todo era un caos. Blaine comenzó a moverse inquietamente y su carita era de angustia. — ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Sebastian pregunto mirando divertido a su niño. Él pequeño acostumbraba a bailar de una manera extraña, cuando necesitaba ir al baño

—Quiero pis. — Susurro, dando brinquitos con las piernas juntas y un poco inclinadas. Sebastian tomo al menor y fue al baño mientras su esposo lo esperaba con los niños afuera de una juguetería, donde Finn miraba un avión.

El celular de Dave comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón, inmediatamente contesto, alejándose un poco de sus hijos pero sin dejar de observarlo. Finn al ver a su padre alejarse inmediatamente se acerco al coche para cuidar a su hermanito.

Cuando les pregunto a sus padres, ¿Por qué Kurt era tan mimado? ¿O porque Blaine siempre lo imitaba? .Ellos le explicaron de manera amable. Que Kurt era muy pequeño aun, por eso no jugaba con él siempre o a veces lloraba y dormía mucho. Pero que él era el hermano mayor y debía cuidarlo, mientras que Blaine lo imitaba, por la simple razón que lo admira.

Cuando un niño tiene un hermano mayor siempre quiere ser como él.

Desde ese día, Finn no se molestaba cuando el pequeño castaño le quitaba un juguete o lloraba por que tenia sueño. Mientras ayudaba Blaine en todo lo posible.

— ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? — pregunto para sí mismo el pequeño mientras miraba a su hermano dormir. Su padre seguía hablando por teléfono, todas sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por una niña que gritaba muy fuerte, saliendo de la juguetería con dos hombre, al parece no le compraron algo y ella lo estaba exigiendo.

— ¡QUIERO ESA MUÑECA! — comenzó la mocosa, era baja, de piel morena, ojos marrones y cabello negro, que estaba tomado en dos moños. Dave se alejo un poco al no poder escuchar bien con tanto alboroto.

—Cariño, pero lo que querías era muy caro. — un hombre dijo inclinándose hacia la niña, fin miraba todo atento.

— ¡QUIERO LA MUÑECA AHORA! — grito más fuerte que la vez anterior, Kurt comenzó a quejarse haciendo pucheritos en sueño. Eso molesto a Finn, ya que la gritona, como su mente la había apodado despertaría a su bebé.

— ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? — Pregunto el chico de manera tranquila, con sus bracitos en su pecho, tanto como los dos hombres y la niña lo observaron confundido.

—Nadie me hace callar. — la niña reclamo, posando sus manos en su cadera, ambos padres suspiraron y se inclinaron a la altura de los niños.

—Lo sentimos pequeño, ¿mi hija te incomodo? — Finn rasco su nuca de manera nerviosa.

—No, pero despertara a mi bebé, — los hombres levantaron una ceja, de manera divertida, pero ante que pudieran intervenir, la niña pregunto.

— ¿Tiene un bebé?- los grandes ojos marrones que poseían brillaban, Finn asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Es bonito?

—Sí, es el bebé más hermoso del mundo. — fin contesto moviendo su manos de manera circular. Tratando de hacer algo parecido a la tierra con ellas.

— ¡Quiero verlo! — la chica dijo de manera emocionada y gritando, Finn volvió a fruncir el ceño

—Si dejas de gritar te lo muestro, — la chica miro a sus padres, ambos hombre asintieron.

— bueno síganme. — Caminaron tres pasos y llegaron al coche rojo, donde Kurt descansaba.

Eso pensaba el niño. Pero cuando, levanto la mantita que lo cubría, unos intenso ojos azules lo recibieron con una sonrisa. — ¡Finn! — grito él pequeño, estirando sus manitas, para que lo cargara.

—Ya despertaste, comento riendo, — él castaño seguía estirando sus manitas, pero al ver a tres personas que no conocía mirándolo, se sonrojo y cubrió su carita con la manta.

— ¡QUE LINDO!- la chica volvió a chillar, ambos padres asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de su hija. — ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto emocionada, tratando de sacarle la manta pero, el pequeño la tomaba más fuerte.

—se llama Kurt, no le tires tan fuerte. — Finn dijo de manera protectora, sacando las manos de la chica de la manta de su hermano, — lo puedes lastimar. — Él se acerco y saco la mantita de la cara delicadamente. Kurt comenzó a inquietarse. — Tranquilo Kurt son amigos, — Finn trato de sacarlo de coche pero no pudo.

— ¿Te ayudo? — uno de los hombre pregunto, Finn asintió de manera dudosa. Tomo al niño con delicadeza, él pequeño miraba al hombre desconocido con los ojos como plato. — Listo, hermoso — Kurt sonrió.

—Papá quiero uno así — la chica comenzó hacer berrinche, el otro hombre que utilizaba lentes, le sonrió tiernamente.

—No podemos cariño, confórmate con tus muñecas. — chica se cruzo de brazos

— ¡QUIERO UN NIÑO DE VERDAD! — muchas de las personas miraban la escena divertidos. — ¿me lo regalas? — pregunto con un puchero mirando a Finn, quien comenzó a negar y tratar de quitarle de los brazos a su hermano al hombre. Este coloco al niño en el piso, el chico mayor lo abrazo protectoramente.

—No, Kurt es mío. — dijo apuntando su propio pecho

— ¡Eres un egoísta!, — Dave termino su llamada y al voltearse vio la escena, inmediatamente fue con sus hijos, acercándose a ellos y alejándolo de esos hombre y la niña berrinchuda.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Pregunto tomando al más pequeño y acomodándolo en su cadera, tomo la mano de Finn para colocarlo tras de él.

—Ellos quieren secuestarme. — Balbuceo Kurt con el ceño fruncido, Dave abrió los ojos como plato.

—Tranquilo es un mal entendido. — Intervino el mismo hombre de lentes, — todo tiene una explicación.

Xxxxxxxx

Sebastian salía del baño con un Blaine ya más tranquilo, cuando vieron a Dave y los tres hombres, Blaine corrió hacia su papá. — Papá, —dijo al llegar al hombre, la niña miro al pequeño de cabello rizado y grito asustando a los tres niños.

— ¡OH MIRA PAPÁ! — dijo apuntando a el recién llegado. — ES TAN LINDO, — miro a Finn enojada. — Eres un egoísta tienes dos niños, ¡regálame uno! , —exigió

Tanto como Sebastian y Dave entendieron lo que ocurría. — Que les parece si tomamos un helado y hablamos, — ofreció Sebastian de manera amable, los cuatro niños gritaron, Kurt demando se bajado, inmediatamente Finn tomo la mano de sus hermanos y no dejando que la niña tocara a ninguno, los cuatro hombres rieron.

Xxxxxxxxx

Luego de explicar lo sucedido, se presentaron y resulto que la pequeña Rachel tenía seis años, era la hija adoptiva de, Leroy y Jack Berry. Compartieron algunos datos y muchas anécdotas. Sebastian noto como los más pequeños compartían una gran copa de helado, pero Finn ni siquiera había tocado el suyo. Eso era algo extraño en él.

— ¿Cariño sucede algo? — Pregunto el castaño mayor de manera amable, su pequeño lo miro de manera angustiosa. Y lo abrazo con fuera para luego romper en llanto, eso preocupo a Smythe de manera inimaginable, Dave al ver la escena se acerco.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto acariciando la espalda del menor

—Rachel me quito a mis hermanitos. — dijo mirando a la niña, que comía el helado junto a los niños pequeños.

—No bebé, no llores. — Sebastian estaba angustiado, odiaba ver a sus hijos llorar. — Kurt y Blaine nunca te cambiaran, — aseguro con una sonrisa, mientras recibía la servilleta que Debe le entrego para limpiar las lagrimas del niño.

Blaine vio a su hermano llorar, enseguida fue a su lado, Kurt lo imito. — No llolles Finn, — el castaño paso la mano en la espalda de su hermano mayor. — no llolles por que llollo yo, — dijo haciendo pucheritos.

Blaine ya era un espanto de lagrimas y moquitos, Debe tomo a los dos pequeños y acomodo en un su regazo. — Ya hermosos, no lloren, — los tres de a poco comenzaron a calmarse.

Luego de un momento dejaron de llorar, Sebastian sonrió al ver a Finn comiendo su helado con entusiasmo.

— ¿Nos les gustaría adoptar a otro niño? — Dave pregunto a la pareja en frente de ellos, ambos miraron a su hija y asintieron.

—La verdad, es que si. — Leroy, contesto tomando un sorbo de su café, — pero con Rachel utilizamos un vientre de alquiler, — la pareja Karosfky— smythe, escuchaba a los hombre con atención. — Pero ahora decidimos adoptar un niño. — Suspiro dramáticamente, — aunque Rachel quiere una hermana para jugar, aunque por lo visto ama tu bebé.

La niña se encontraba limpiando la desastrosa cara de Kurt con una servilleta de manera delicada. — Tienes razón, será una excelente hermana mayor igual que mí Finn — elogio el castaño mayor. Él nombrado le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

—Amor creo que hay que ir por el uniforme de Rachel o no se hará tarde. — Leroy asintió a las palabras de su esposo.

— ¿A qué colegio ira? — Finn pregunto de manera impaciente.

—A la primaria Demborth, es solo para niños de cuatro y siete años. — Los ojos del niño parecieron brillar e iluminar la heladería.

—Yo asistiré a la misma, Blaine también, — respondió apuntando a su hermanito, que terminaba su helado en el regazo de Dave.

—Seremos compañeros — Rachel comenzó a dar aplausos y brinquitos en su asiento, miraba a Finn de manera amistosa.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por esos uniformes? — Jack pregunto a todos, asintieron, pagaron la cuenta dejando una buena propina por el desastre que causaron Kurt y Blaine.

Al salir de la tienda, las parejas y los niños, caminaron hasta una tienda exclusiva donde vendía el uniforme de los colegios más prestigiados en New York. Al entrar al enorme lugar, se podían ver muchas madres con sus hijos, el piso era de madera, con bancos blancos para sentarse, muchas estantería con ropa y cada una con el logo del colegio en la parte superior. Las cajas estaban en el lado izquierdo.

—Buenas tarde, ¿los puedo ayudar? — Pregunto un joven muy atractivo, que miraba a Sebastian de manera seductora, pero el castaño estaba muy ocupado viendo algunas polleras talla "4", para Blaine, que no lo noto. Pero Dave lo noto y no le agradaba nada, los Berry eran atendido por una dulce joven, que los llevo al sector de niñas. Dave no fue el único que noto la mirada del hombre a su Sebastian.

— ¡NO! — grito él pequeño castaño, frunciendo el ceño, Dave sonrió, el joven encarno una ceja divertido, por la reacción del pequeño.

—Hola cariño, — él hombre, identificado como Brandal, según el nombre que estaba escrito en su uniforme, trato de acercarse a Kurt este retrocedió y estiro sus manitas a Dave. Quien lo recibió gustoso.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Sebastian viendo la cara de enojo de kurt.

—Nada, solo ofrezco mi ayuda. — Brandal contesto, Debe se estaba irritando. Gracias a Finn el tal Brandal se salvo de un buen golpe.

—Papá mira esta pollera me queda. — Sebastian miro a su hijo y sonrió, Dave imito el gesto de su esposo.

—Quiero irme a casa, — Kurt comenzó hacer berrinche, no le gustaba ese hombre, le incomodaba, él fornido hombre que lo sostenía lo comprendió.

—Tranquilo cariño, elegimos los uniformes y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo de manera dulce, él pequeño asintió colocando su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, Sebastian acaricio sus cabello y beso su frente ante de buscar las cosas necesarias para los chicos.

Dave, busco un banco blanco y se acerco con su niño y el coche, saco un bolso de mano, de la canasta de abajo del coche. Le entrego a Kurt un peluche y una tasita de té de su juego rosa, él niño sonrió y comenzó a jugar con su padre.

Una mujer embarazaba, la cual estaba con un niño de la edad de Blaine aproximadamente, miro al hombre de manera reprobatoria. El hombre solo la fulmino con la mirada, nunca dejaría que sus hijos se sintieran intimidados.

Xxxxxxxxxx

— ¿Kurt te gusta? — Rachel, le mostraba una hermosa mochila rosa, el castaño la tomo entre sus manos y sus ojos brillaron.

—Es hermosa, — dijo en un chillido de emoción, bajo del regazo de su padre, para verla mejor.

— ¿Terminaron de comprar? — Dave pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

—sí. — Contesto Leroy sonriente y cargando unas cuantas bolsas, — Veo que Blaine termino exhausto. —dijo mirando al pequeño que dormía en el coche de Kurt.

—Si, Sebastian está pagando las cosas y nos iremos a casa. — los tres hombre conversaron y intercambiaron números, para luego quedar a cenar el sábado.

—Despídeme de Sebastian y Finn . — Dave asintió y vio al trió marcharse, luego de unos momentos su esposo e hijo volvieron.

— ¿Rachel se fue? — pregunto el pequeño con tristeza, su padre asintió. Suspiro tomado su bolsita y camino a la salida, Sebastian cargo a Kurt y Dave empujo el coche con Blaine durmiendo, mientras se daban una mirada de complicidad.

El viaje fue silencioso, el menor de los castaños se volvió a dormir, Blaine en ningún momento despertó y Finn no dejo de suspirar.

— ¿Finn te sucede algo?- Dave pregunto cuando entraron a la casa, el menor asintió.

— ¿Es malo que me guste alguien? — él hombre sonrió. Saco a Blaine del coche y se dirigieron a sillón.

—No cariño, es completamente normal. — Beso la frente del menor, — ya vuelvo, iré acostar a tu hermano, — Finn asintió.

Dave le comento lo que paso a Sebastian que se encontraba en el cuarto de Kurt y ambos sonrieron, Su hijo estaba creciendo.

Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo, les dejare el titulo del próximo. "Clases de Ballet", nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

"**Clase De Ballet"**

La mañana era cálida, el sol comenzó hacer su presencia muy temprano ese lunes, Dave y Sebastian se encontraban de un lado para el otro, era el primer día de clases de sus hijos. Dave se encontraba vistiendo al pequeño Finn. Quien parecía más dormido que despierto, Blaine por otro lado ya estaba listo, en esos momentos Sebastian se encontraba acomodando su cabello, con una crema para rizos especial.

— ¿Papá puedo despertar a kurt? — pregunto una vez que su cabello estuvo listo. Sebastian alcanzo a tomar el brazo de su hijo ante que saliera como un rayo.

—No cariño, espera. — Dijo tomado entre sus brazos a sus hijo—Bebé, no puedes despertar a tu hermanito, ¿recuerda lo que hablamos? — Blaine asintió algo decepcionado.

—Que kurt es muy pequeño para ir a la escuela, — termino diciendo, Sebastian sonrió, para luego tomar la mochila. Bajaron hacia la cocina, donde Nancy ya tenía listo el desayuno.

—Pero que niño tan guapo. — Elogio la mujer, Blaine se sonroso y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Sebastian tomo al niño para acomodarlo en su silla alta, Blaine a pesar de tener cuatro años, solo era un poco más alto que kurt que era un año y medio menor que él.

—Buen día, — Finn dijo de manera tranquila acomodándose en su silla, al ver los panqueques. Sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a comer inmediatamente, Dave no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Con cuidado cariño, — dijo el hombre pasándole jugo de frutilla para que el niño no se atorase. Nancy sirvió café a los hombres.

—A qué hora llegara tu hermana. —Dave pregunto mientras probaba sus tostadas, habían acordado que la castaña cuidaría a Kurt, ya que también era el primer día de escuela de Britt y Nick quería estar presente junto a su marido. Además el hombre había tenido una oferta para mostrar sus pinturas. Era una gran oportunidad para el joven. Inmediatamente tanto como Dave y Sebastian se enteraron de la buena noticia le dieron su apoyo, así que le pidieron a la mayor de los Smythe que cuidara al pequeño, la cual acepto inmediatamente.

Ambos hombres sabían que si Kurt despertaba antes de que se fueran y lo dejaban en casa, lloraría y ninguno de los dos, soportaba ver a su hijo llorar. Pero para suerte de ambos hombres, todo estaba marchando bien.

—Me envió un mensaje, viene en camino. — Informo, preparándose una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. — No Blaine, come con tus cubiertos hijo — regaño, sin subir el tono de voz. Cuando el menor comenzó a meter sus manos al pote de cereal con yogurt.

—Límpiate con esto. —Dave le entrego al menor unas cuantas servilletas, de inmediato el menor obedeció.

—bueno dense prisa, no querían llegar tarde el primer día de clase, ¿o sí?- ambos niños negaron y comenzaron a comer, se veían adorables en sus uniformes.

Los que consistían en una camisita de mangas cortas blanca, una corbata roja con rayas azules y pantalones grises. Zapatos negros y una chaqueta azul marina con la insignia de la institución educativa a la cual asistirían.

Al terminar los niños bajaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron a lavar sus dientes, con la ayuda de y vigilancia de facundo, los dos mayores se quedaron para terminar su desayuno.

Xxxxx

Finn al terminar de lavar sus dientes y manos fue a la habitación de Blaine, el cual aun estaba en el lavamanos, jugando con agua. Facundo estaba sacando una toalla limpia en el cuarto del menor.

— ¿Qué haces? — Finn entro y cerro la llave para que Blaine dejara de jugar, este frunció el ceño.

— ¡Quiero jugar! —grito de manera aguda y muy enojado, Finn era mucho más alto que él y fácilmente lo bajo de su banco rosa, para que no jugara con agua y se mojara.

—No Blaine. Te mojaras el uniforme y papá Sebastian se enojara. — dijo arrastrándolo a la habitación donde facundo intervino.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el hombre al ver la escena, donde Finn tenía a Blaine tomado del brazo para que no corriera al baño.

—No me deja jugar, — Se quejo el menor, con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas.

—Pero si juega con agua arruinara el uniforme. — Finn ya estaba molesto, por los berrinche de su hermano.

Con tanto alboroto el menor de la casa se despertó sin que nadie se percatara, bajo de su cama lentamente. Dave y Sebastian decidieron comprarle una cama ya que temían que Kurt algún día se golpeara al tratar de bajar de su cuna. Él niño camino silenciosamente por su habitación hasta tomar su chupete de la mesita de noche, la puerta estaba entre abierta la abrió un poco más, tomo su chupete en su boca y camino hasta donde estaba el ruido.

Asomo su pequeña cabeza y abrió sus ojos como plato. Inmediatamente corrió a la planta baja, bajando por la escalera principal, cuando llego a los escalones bajo con cuidado como su papá Dave le enseño. Al llegar abajo no encontró a nadie en la sala, tampoco en el comedor, miro el estudio, el cuarto de juego y el recibidor. Camino hasta la cocina donde encontró a sus dos padres.

—Papi, papi — dijo al sacarse el chupete, camino hasta Sebastian quien escupió su café al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué haces despierto Kurt? — suspiro, su plan ya no funcionaria

—Mis hermanos pelean — informo apuntando con su pequeño dedo, hacia la planta superior, donde se escuchaban gritos.

—Iré a ver qué sucede. —Dave beso la frente de su bebé y subió por las escaleras de la cocina que conectaban con la parte de atrás del segundo piso.

— ¿Quieres tu leche hermoso? — Sebastian pregunto acariciando los cabellos castaños de su hijo, el menor asintió acomodando su cabecita en su hombro. Sebastian sonrió cuando sintió el aliento de su pequeño en su cuello.

—No se preocupe joven yo le prepare la mamadera a este hermoso bebé. — Nancy dijo, sacando la fórmula del niño.

Xxxxxx

Dave camino por el largo pasillo, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los gritos. Entro a la habitación donde encontró a los niños con el ceño fruncido y enojados.

— ¡Que sucede aquí! — dijo de manera abrupta, entrando a la habitación, asustando a los niños y a Facundo. Dave estaba algo molesto. — Estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Blaine quiere jugar con agua, pero… — Blaine lo interrumpió.

—No me deja, me saco del baño, — acuso apuntando a Finn

—muy bien hijo. — Dave elogio a su hijo mayor, — Blaine sabes que está prohibido jugar con agua. — Él menor, bajo la vista y comenzó a sollozar, era un niño muy sensible a veces cuando uno de sus padres levantaba la voz, era suficiente para que llorara. —Blaine hijo no llores, — tomo al menor y lo sentó en su regazo. — Finn no quería molestarte, el solo estaba cuidándote, — limpio las lagrimas de su hijo, — además gracia a sus gritos kurt despertó, — levanto una ceja y ambos niños bajaron la vista— Bueno vamos ante que se haga tarde.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde Dave encontró una de la imagen más hermosa. Lo observo por un poco de tiempo más tratando de grabarla en su mente. Sebastian tenía a kurt entre sus brazos, mientras lo alimentaba y tarareaba una canción instando que el menor volviera a dormir.

Pero el esfuerzo del castaño mayor fue en vanó, ya que Kurt al ver a su otro padre abrió los ojos como plato, se levanto rápidamente y estiro sus manitas. — ¡Papi Dave! — grito de manera divertida sonriendo y aplaudiendo, como si estuviera en una fiesta.

—Gracias Dave. — Sebastian le entrego la mamadera a Nancy, luego le entrego kurt a Dave. El menor rodeo el cuello de su padre con sus pequeños brazos. Dándole pequeños besos en toda la cara del mayor.

Kurt miro sus hermanos vestidos, a sus padres vestidos y luego miro su ropa y frunció el ceño— ¿vamos a salir? —pregunto de manera inocente y sonriendo, Sebastian comenzó a angustiarse, no quería ver a su hijo llorar. El timbre de la casa sonó, Facundo fue abrir dejando ver a una energética castaña.

— ¿Listo para su primer día? — pregunto de manera ansiosa, saludando a Finn y Blaine con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Kurt abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar eso, Sebastian fulmino a su hermana con la mirada. Esta miraba a todos confundida no entendía nada.

—Me van a dejar solito. — Kurt dijo de manera triste, casi inaudible, Dave miro con angustia a su esposo, pero tenían que iré pronto o llegarían tarde.

—No cariño, tú te quedaras con la tía Sandy. — El niño comenzó hacer pucheritos, — recuerda que prometiste portarte bien. — él pequeño castaño asintió tratando de contener las lagrimas.

—Niños despídanse de Sandy y busquen sus mochilas. — ambos niños se despidieron de la castaña con un tierno beso y corrieron por sus mochilas y chaquetas.

—Bueno hijo tú te quedas con la tía, — Debe avanzo hasta la chica con un Kurt aferrado a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el.

—Vamos hijo, se buen niño.- Intervino Sebastian tratando de que Kurt soltara a su esposo, este comenzó a sollozar, Sebastian cerró los ojos, contando en su mente hasta tres, — ok es hora de irse, — tomo a Kurt se lo entrego a su hermana y camino a la sala sin mirar atrás.

—Te llamare luego. — Dave dijo a su cuñada, ante de besar la frente de su hijo menor e ir con su marido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el hombre fornido una vez que llego junto al castaño mayor, este asintió. Suspirando varias veces para calmarse. Sandy entro a la sala justo en el momento que Finn y Blaine bajaban con sus respectivas mochilas.

—Estamos listo. — Informo el mayor de los niños, con una sonrisa hermosa miraba de manera ansiosa a sus padres.

—Es hora de irnos entonces. — Sebastian tomo ambas manos de sus hijos y camino hasta la entrada principal, Facundo abrió la puerta para que los tres pasaran, Kurt miraba la escena de manera angustiante. Dave miro por última vez a su hijo y cuñada y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta y escuchar es ligero sonido que provoca, cerró los ojos y en segundo se escucho el agudo llanto de su pequeño. Sebastian estaba en el asiento de copiloto, en el auto familiar, Blaine estaba en su sillita, mientras que Finn con su cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Camino hasta el auto y se subió sin decir nada, el auto estaba en completo silencio. Lo encendió y comenzó a conducir hacia la escuela.

—espero que este día termine pronto. — Dave estuvo completamente de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su esposo.

Xxxxxxx

—Ya cariño no llores. — Sandy trataba de consolar desesperadamente a su sobrino, pero al parecer nada funcionaba. Camino con el niño aun llorando hasta la cocina, donde Nancy se encontraba limpiando. — Nacy puedes prepararme un jugo de naranja por favor, — la mujer asintió de manera amable mirando con tristeza la carita roja del pequeño.

— ¡MI PAPÁS ME ABANDONARON! — grito de manera dramática, tapando sus ojos con sus manitas, Sandy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Kurt le recordaba a Sebastian de pequeño.

—Kurt Smythe. —La mujer dijo de manera seria, pero con voz suave, — nadie te abandono, — suspiro. Recibiendo el jugo que la mujer le entregaba, — tus padres, irán a trabajar y tus hermanitos al colegio, yo te cuidare. ¿Entiendes? — Él niño, asintió y suspiro varias veces. Sandy saco un pañuelo de su vestido, limpiando la nariz del menor con delicadeza— Ahora bebe esto. — le entrego el jugo y lo cargo hasta la sala para acomodarse en el sillón. —Veamos que hay en la televisión, — la mujer la encendió ante la atenta mirada del niño.

Xxxxxx

Dave se estaciono, frente a la pequeña escuela. Solo tenía dos pisos, pintada de blanco con tonos cálidos, un hermoso jardín delantero con la bandera del país. Las puertas eran grandes de un color café claro. Había un hermoso diario mural en la entrada con todas las actividades de ese mes, una gran estanterías con trofeos y algunos diplomas.

Ambos hombre entraron de las manos con sus pequeños, Finn miraba todo de manera entusiasta, mientras Blaine estaba entre los brazos de su padre y cada vez se aferraba más a Sebastian.

—Bienvenidos. — dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello marrón y ojos verdes, con una cálida sonrisa recibía a los nuevos alumnos y a los niños que ya conocía la saludaban con una sonrisa o le daban algún dibujo que hicieron durante las vacaciones.

—Buen día. — Saludo Dave de manera educada, sin dejar de ser amable.

—Pero veo que tenemos nuevos alumnos. — la mujer dijo sonriente, Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño, Finn miraba a la mujer tímidamente detrás de las piernas de su padre.

—Saluda cariño, — Dave miro a Finn este salió de tras de sus piernas. Con paso lento y la vista baja.

—Hola. — Saludo de manera tímida, la mujer se inclino a su altura.

—Hola precioso, soy Emilia. ¿Cómo te llamas? — Finn se acerco un poco más.

—Me llamo Finn Smythe—Karosfky. — Contesto de manera orgullosa, Blaine saco la cabeza del cuello de su padre y miraba la escena con atención.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Finn comenzó a contar con sus deditos hasta que obtuvo seis.

—Tengo seis, — dijo mostrando sus deditos, con una enorme sonrisa.

Blaine demando ser bajado y se acerco a la mujer. — Yo soy Blaine y tengo cuatro. — mostro cuatro de sus dedos y sonrió.

—Pero si son todos unos hombrecitos. — Ambos niños asintieron como si fuera algo lógico lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

—Bueno entonces ustedes me acompañara. — Sebastian hizo una mueca, Dave inmediatamente tomo su mano para sostenerlo.

—Tranquilo cariño. Todo estará bien, — Seb miro con amor a su esposo y sonrió.

—Bueno, quiero un besito. — ambos niños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres llenando su cara de besos.

Los niños tomaron la mano de la mujer y caminaron al interior del recinto, Blaine daba saltitos, mientras que Finn miraba todo y cada uno de los detalles del edificio.

—Bueno es hora de irnos, — Sebastian asintió, ambos adultos salieron del lugar en silencio, pero con una sonrisa. Al salir vieron a la pequeña Britt que entraba con sus padres, los Puckerman —Lopez, Sam, Rachel y sus padres con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Rory un pequeño castaño de ojos azules, era un mes menor que Kurt y ambos bebés se llevaban de maravillas. — Que bueno verlos. — salud Leroy, acercándose con Rory.

—Lo mismo dijo. — Sebastian respondió acercándose a la pareja, — ¿Cómo ha ido todo con este pequeño? —pregunto tomando la manita del niño.

—Excelente, Rory es un niño muy bien portado, — elogio el hombre ganándose una hermosa sonrisa, por parte de su niño.

— ¿Rachel como ha tomado todo? — Dave pregunto al ver a la niña conversando con la mujer que los atendió hace unos momentos.

—Bueno, al principio fue algo arisca. — Contesto Hiram —, pero al paso de la semana parecía una mini mamá.

—Que bueno, llévalo a casa cuando quiera Kart lo adora, — Leroy asintió.

—Lo sé, Rory siempre pregunta por su amigo de ojos cambiante. — Dave y Sebastian luego de hablar unos minutos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, juntos ya que decidieron ir todos en un auto.

Xxxxx

Kurt ya había terminado su jugo, Sandy lo cambio y baño. Vestía unos pantalones café claro y una pollera roja de mangas largas. Se encontraba en la sala, mientras la castaña hablaba por teléfono con su novio de hace tres años ya.

El menor estaba cambiando la televisión de manera entretenida, como si fuera el mejor juguete, riendo cuando la tele hacia un sonido extraño al cambiar de canal de manera brusca. De pronto se detuvo, en un canal en específico, el cual estaba dando el show de cascanueces, en ballet. Kurt quedo cautivado, mirando las bailarinas y los bailarines. Tapándose los ojos cuando una rata negra salió en escena, subió el volumen y se acerco demasiado al aparato. Gritando con emoción cuando un hermosa joven, quien representaba a la princesa apareció, con otro chico.

El chico luchaba con la rata gigante, Kurt comenzó a gritar, Sandy colgó la llamada para ver a su sobrino. Al llegar no pudo evitar sonreír. El castaño saltaba de manera incorrecta tratando de imitar al bailarín que en ese momento aparecía en la gran pantalla.

— ¿Qué haces Kurtie? — pregunto de manera dulce, bajando el volumen del televisor e inclinándose a la altura del niño.

—Cuando grande quiero ser bailarín. — Pronuncio con entusiasmo, sus hermosos ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Claro hermoso, serás el mejor y más guapo. — la mujer le guiño un ojo, sonrió como si fuera hacer alguna travesura, y marco un numero en su celular.

Xxxxx

Blaine estaba en la entrada de su sala, al asomar su pequeña cabecita, vio a Britt sentada con Jacke, Sam el niño rubio con boca gigante estaba solo en un rincón, decidió sentarse con él. —Hola— saludo, colgando su mochila de tras de su silla, y acomodándose en su pequeña silla.

— ¿Blaine verdad? — pregunto él otro niño, con una sonrisa

—Sí, tú fuiste a mi fiesta, ¿lo recuerdas? — Sam asintió frenéticamente.

—Tu pastel, estaba delicioso, nunca olvidare un pastel como ese.

—Lo hizo mi papá. — Contesto de manera orgullosa. — Aunque papi Dave dice que hay que vigilarlo para no terminar en la calle, — frunció el ceño. —No sé qué significa eso.

—Yo a veces no entiendo a los adultos. — Ambos asintieron al coincidir en esas palabras.

—Bueno niños, soy la maestra clara. — Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules apareció con hojas en blanco y repartiéndola en la sala, — quiero que dibujen el momento más feliz de sus vida. —Blaine saco su estuche y compartió con Sam.

Xxxxxx

Finn estaba algo aburrido, nunca le gustaron los números. Además la profesora era algo tosca para enseñar. Estaba junto a Puck, Rachel se acomodo con santana eso lo entristeció un poco y no sabía porque, era algo extraño. Finn pensaba que tenía algún gusano en su estomago, que molestaba demasiado.

—Seños Smythe, dígame ¿cuánto es 2+2? — pregunto seria mirando al pequeño.

—Mmmm. Yo — suspiro, rascando su nuca. — ¿tres? — dijo tímidamente

—Señor Smythe, primer día de clase y está en las nubes. — la mujer se acerco con una hoja en blanco hacia el pequeño.

—Va escribir, no debo distraerme en clase cien veces. — sentencio para luego voltearse y seguir con la lección.

—Vieja bruja — Puck dijo en un susurro haciendo sonreír a Finn. — Si quieres te ayudo, tu escribes la mitad y yo la otra, — Finn sonrió y asintió comenzando a escribir.

Xxxxxx

Blaine contemplo su hermoso dibujo. — ¿Te gusta? —pregunto al rubio quien pintaba de manera energética.

—Oh, dibujas muy bien, eres un artista. — Dijo de manera seria, como si fuera un importante crítico de arte.

—Buenos niños, es hora de un descanso. — La profesora dijo de manera amable, y con una sonrisa, — dejen sus dibujos en mi escritorio, vallan a lavar sus manos y saquen su colación. — Todos los niños respondieron con un sí, al unisonó.

Xxxxxx

La campana había sonado hace pocos, minutos y Finn gracias a la ayuda de Puck. Pudo terminar su castigo y salir al recreo. — ¿Qué trajiste? — pregunto Puck de manera curiosa, sacando su jugo de manzana y un paquetito de galletas de coco.

—No lo sé. — Respondió hurgando su lonchera, — Mira, traje jugo de frutilla y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, — Comento feliz, Puck miro el pastelón ojos brillantes. —Si tú me das galletas te doy pastel, — él otro chico asintió de manera frenética y entusiasmada.

Ambos niños salieron, Finn observo a su hermanito junto a un chico rubio y a Britt comiendo sentados en una banca de color marrón oscuro. Junto al jardín.

—Blaine tienes muchos amigos. — dijo el pequeño acomodándose junto a los hicos.

—Sip, eso creo. — respondió encogiéndose de hombro, los cinco niños comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Finn vio como Rachel jugaba con otro niño de un curso mayor que él. No recuerda el nombre pero es blanco y tiene rulos por toda su cabeza, no son tan lindos como lo de su hermano. Pero ese chico le desagrada ya que Rache ahora no lo toma en cuenta por culpa de ese niño.

— ¿Por qué Rachel no se junta contigo hermano? — Finn suspiro y miro a los niños jugar una vez más.

—No lo sé, — dijo suspirando de manera melancólica.

—Yo sé por qué. —Santana apareció, con su hermano Jacke, ambos estaban con su colación a medio comer.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el mayor de los Smythe curioso

—A Rachel le gusta ese niño. —Santana dijo como si fuero lo más lógico y obvio del mundo. Finn no entendía que le pasaba pero su guatita comenzó a doler y quería ir con sus padres.

Xxxxxxxx

—Por fin. — Suspiro Sebastian en el asiento de copiloto, su jornada laborar había terminado y como nunca. Se había hecho eterna, ahora ambos se dirigían a recoger a sus retoños.

—Ya quiero escuchar como les fue a esos dos. — Dave comento mientras giraba en la calle donde debía entrar para la escuela de los niños. Al estacionar el auto, vieron con ternura como esos pequeños cuerpecitos corrían con sus padres, riendo y contando su día con mucha felicidad e inocencia.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Seb miro a Finn , quien corría hacia él con angustia al tomarlo en sus brazos su hijo, se aferro a él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello. Ese gesto alarmo al mayor.

—Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto, mirando a su pequeño. Mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Papi, yo no sé. — respondió mirándole con tristeza. — Me duele mi pancita.

Dave inmediatamente poso su mano en la frene de su niño, para verificar su temperatura. —No tienes fiebre, — dijo tranquilizando a Sebastian,

—Papá. — Blaine apareció mostrando un dibujo, Dave lo alzo y lo miro mientras escuchaba lo que su hijo le comentaba.

— ¿Blaine sabes que le sucedió a tu hermanito? — el niño asintió, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar.

—A Finn le duele la pancita, porque Rache ya no juega con él, si con un niño más grande. — Al oír eso, Finn volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Ambos hombre se miraron con complicidad, su pequeño estaba celoso. — Bueno creo que tengo la solución para eso. — Dave comento besando la cabeza de Finn.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto el niño con algo de interés, pero aun escondiendo su rostro.

—Un rico pastel de chocolate. — Finn salió de su escondite con una leve sonrisa

—Eso me parece excelente. — Sonrió a su padre, ambos se miraron con amor y caminaron con sus hijos al auto.

Xxxxx

Al llegar a casa lo primero que los hombres notaron que la música estaba a un volumen, exagerado e imprudente. Al abrir la puerta la música del ballet de cascanueces los recibió. Los cuatro caminaron a la sala para ver a kurt en un tutú azul dando saltitos por toda la sala.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Kurt?- Pregunto Finn algo curioso y sorprendido, Blaine miraba todo con ojos brillantes.

—Creo que baila ballet, — Sebastian respondió buscando con la mirada a su hermana, sabía perfectamente que ese tutú era de ella cuando pequeña.

—Sandy, ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunto el castaño mayor, bajando el volumen de la televisión. Para escuchar mejor a su hermana que miraba a Kurt con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

—Por que no le preguntas a tu hijo — contesto con una sonrisa. Sebastian se dirigió a su hijo, que seguía saltando sin percatarse de la presencia de sus padres.

—Kurt, hijo. — El menor al escuchar a su padre, se detuvo, y corrió para abrazarlo.

—Papá, mira lo que me prestó mi tía. — Dijo, mostrando su tutú, — ¿Me veo lindo?

—Te vez genial. — Blaine respondió ante que su padre, acercándose a su hermanito. — Me enseñas, — Kurt asintió de manera energética.

— ¿Cariño porque estas vestido así? — Dave pregunto esta vez, pero el hombre tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Por que cuando grande seré un gran bailarín! — contesto, comenzando a dar vueltitas de punta, Blaine lo imito.

—Eso es fantástico bebé. — Ambos hombre sonrieron y miraron a Sandy que se acerco a ellos.

—El sábado, tiene que estar a las nueve. En el ballet de Danny, para una audición. — Ambos padres miraron a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? — la chica asintió a la pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Podemos ir? — Kurt miro a sus padres con ilusión.

—Claro hermoso, apuesto que serás el más talentoso y hermoso. — Sebastian dijo tomando a su niño, Finn aplaudió entusiasta. Mientras que Dave reía al ver a Blaine intentando saltar como las bailarinas de la televisión.

Bueno disculpen la tardanza. Pero esta semana es de locos en mi casa, ya que son las fiestas patria y apena pude terminar de escribir el capitulo. También debo decir que tengo muchos trabajo que hacer, pero bueno aquí esta, espero que les agrades y muchas gracias por sus comentario y paciencia. Les dejo el nombre del capítulo que publicare pronto, bueno eso espero. Nos leemos

Próximo capitulo

"Audiciones, ¿Una serenata? Mi primer beso"


End file.
